What If
by Gbaby808
Summary: As the host celebrate after the Ouran Fair, a game of "What if" is played and the hosts begin to question their feelings
1. What If Part 1

"**What If"**

**Summary: As the host celebrate after the Ouran Fair, a game of "What if" is played, and the what ifs become what have I done **

As the Ouran Fair came to a close as the cleaning crews hired by the school began their work, each club retreated to their club rooms to discuss how things had gone since the chairman would announce the most successful club tomorrow over. As all the club retreated the host club closed the doors to music room 3 where they would begin their celebration.

"Cake cake!"Hunny of course was the first one to pull out all the sweets for what he said would be a well deserves treat after all that had happened today. While Mori went to get some tea so Hunny wouldn't choke, Tamaki and Kyoya pushed the couches together to form a circle for that Tamkai called "Family fun time".

"Geeze Tono could you be anymore lame, what kind of party is this?"Hikaru held a tiny metal hat in his hand with Kaoru at his side reading what appeared to be instructions.

"It's called monopoly! All the commoners in America play it, it's a family game!"Tamaki insisted as he pointed to the box which did indeed make it seem like a fun family game.

"But you can only have four plays Tamaki, and as you can see there are seven of us"Kyoya pointed out as he looked down at the cover of the box. Tamaki had been babbling on about having family time, since they'd nearly lost their "daddy", so even Haruhi had showed up to play.

"I know let's play the What If game!"Hikaru and Kaoru yelled as they pushed the monopoly set to the ground and made room for Hunny and Mori who had returned with the treats.

"What's that?"

"It sounds interesting"

"I'm up for anything today!"

"Hm"

"If it's something crazy I'm out"Haruhi answered as she walked towards her group of friends who were now all sitting together. They had all taken their places on the separate seats around the table where Hunnys cakes now sat and the tea Mori had prepared was waiting.

"Come sit with us Haruhi"Hikaru scooted closer to Kaoru making room for Haruhi, even with his broken arm he was still as energetic as ever.

"No Haruhi come sit with daddy!"Tamaki patted the area next to him and gave Haruhi that same puppy dog idiotic look he always gave her when he wanted something. Only hours after she'd jumped off a bridge with him had he returned to his normal extremely tiringly energetic self

"No thank I'd rather sit alone"Haruhi brushed off Tamaki's and Hikarus offer as she took a seat in the one unpaired chair.

"So are you in Haruhi?"Kaoru asked as he leaned against the arm rest, obviously tired from today's events. But he had promised along with the other hosts that they'd spend time with Tamaki today.

"Yeah I guess, it's just a question game right?"Haruhi shrugged not really seeing any harm in a game like this, it was basically truth of dare

"Great so here are the rules, you can ask whatever you want as long as it's a "what if question", and if you don't answer the question then….you have to pick a punishment from the punishment drawer"Hikaru explained as he suddenly pulled out a large creepy looking jar from behind him, it looked like that sort of jar that Nekozawa would have as a vase in his house.

"Are they weird punishments Hikaru…"Haruhi asked as he placed the jar on the end of the table away from Hunny who was still enjoying his sweets. Hikaru was always kind of…twisted to whatever he wrote down must be weird.

"No worries Haruhi, I wrote them not Hikaru'Kaoru stated which made everyone seem a bit more relaxed, after all Kaoru wasn't nearly as twisted as Hikaru.. at least that's what they thought

"I say we play this game till the jar is empty! What say you men and Haruhi!"Tamaki rejoiced at this new game despite how creepy that jar/vase/portal to hell looking thing was that now sat in front of him.

"Alright so now that the boss is in, everyone else good?"Hikaru asked as a grin spread across his lips.

"Me and Takashi are in!"

"I suppose this could be interesting"

"If this gets weird I'm going home"

Hikaru and Kaoru both looked at each other, with devilious smiles on their faces. This was a game they had been wanting to play for a while, after all what would be more fun than thinking about what could have been.

"Then the first "What If" is for you Haruhi"

**Do you think this story is should continue? **

**I plan to let the reviews pick the "What if" questions, so if you have "What ifs" please review**


	2. What If Part 2

**Thank you for the reviews**

"So Haruhi, What if, hypothetically speaking it hadn't stormed that day you and Hikaru went on that date, do you think you'd be going out together now?"Kaorus question seemed to stun everyone, even Hikaru who was staring at his brother in complete awh.

"Kaoru how could you ask something like that! Of course they wouldn't be dating! Hikaru and Haruhi and brother and sister!"Tamaki yelled obviously still lost in his family related delusion. But no one else said anything, as Kaoru sat there patiently waiting for Haruhis answer.

"I guess, I'm not sure, the date was going well up until that point"Haruhi shrugged not really sure herself, she was enjoying herself that day when her and Hikaru had been out together. It wasn't like she didn't enjoy his company.

'I've never really thought about having any type of 'relationship', but I guess that was considered a date'Haruhi thought as she pondered the question in her head for a bit longer.

"Seriously.."Hikarus hadn't really given it much thought either, but maybe if he had acted better that day, he would have been with Haruhi. But of course, this is a game of what ifs.

"So now I ask the question right?"Haruhi asked seeing as how Kaoru seemed happy enough with her response to him. As Haruhi eyes scanned around the circle of her friends she noticed how Tamaki and Hikaru seemed to have tensed up, Kyoya remained looking at his note book, Hunny continued eating his eat, and Mori had an unchanged expression.

"Yeah, so go ahead Haruhi, everything's on the table"Kaoru leaned back into his seat, trying to ignore the questioning eyes of his brother who looked nervous now.

'A question..anything I want?'Haruhi thought as she looked around, her eyes passed over Tamaki was instantly pretended that he was looking at something very important on the table.

"Kyoya-senpai"Haruhi eyes fell on Kyoya who looked up from his note book, and respectfully closed it

'It seems I'm actually going to have to pay this game'Kyoya thought regretfully as he leaned forward

"Yes Haruhi?"Kyoya answered looking at her, she seemed to be slightly tense, but after Kaorus questions everyone was interested to here this question

"What if I hadn't said anything that night at the beach house, would have continued?"That was the question he had been hoping she wouldn't ask. Haruhi sat there awaiting his answer while everyone else seemed confused.

"Huh? What happened at the beach house Haru-chan?"Hunny asked innocently as he placed his fork down on the plate.

"Haruhi I think this question should be answered at another time"Kyoya narrowed his eyes as he looked at her, but somehow Haruhi seemed totally oblivious to it. While Tamaki sat there looking like some lost puppy

"No way Kyoya-senpai, rules are rules, what did you try to black mail her or something?"Hikaru asked feeling much better that the pressure was now on Kyoya and off him

"Fine, well Haruhi hypothically speaking if you hadn't answered in the way you did, I would have continued..until you pushed me off of course"Kyoya answered honestly trying to not add to much detail that would allow them to know a lot about the incident

'I don't have the energy to put up with Tamaki if he finds out what I was doing'Kyoya thought as he looked away from Tamaki

"Fair enough"Haruhi shrugged being happy enough with that answer, she had ben curious how serious Kyoya was that night and now she had her answer

"What do you mean 'until you pushed me off?' what were you doing on top of our daughter?!"As the realization hit Tamaki he instantly went into that same defensive mood he always entered when dealing with Haruhi.

"Yeah Kyoya what the hell is that!?"Hikaru stood up from his seat and curled his hands into fists, clearly upset

"I simply offered Haruhi the chance to remove her debt, by giving me her body, we didn't get very far so shall we move on"Kyoya signed not really wanting to deal with this any longer

'However..I have been curious about it'Kyoya thought as he Tamaki scooted away and started to pout, while Kaoru claimed Hikaru down.

"Now I suppose it's my turn, so Hikaru I'm curious about something"Kyoya looked over to Hikaru who was sitting next to his brother, amused by what had been going on. But with Kyoya asking the questions it was obvious that this wasn't going to be a nice question.

"What if Kaoru was to fall in love with Haruhi, would you simply let him have her?"Kyoya question was harsh, well it was like Hikarus worse nightmare actually and Kaoru looked like he was about to have a heart attack from the question.

'How..does..does he know?'Kaoru thought as he looked over at Hikaru who seemed to be completely floored by the question

"There's no way that would happen, I'd never love someone like her!"Kaoru yelled defensively trying to get Hikaru to not think so much about this. But it was too late, Hikaru was staring down at the floor and gripping his knees

"I can't answer that question"Hikaru answered as he reached into the jar and pulled out a folded piece of white paper.

Hikaru looked down at the paper and then over to Kaoru who was now standing beside him. Kaoru had written all the punishments and of course must know which one Hikaru had picked

"What's it say Hikaru?"Tamaki asked curiously as he tried to look over Hikarus shoulder

"It says I need to strip"Hikaru signed as he placed the paper down on the table and then quickly began to remove his over coat

"Sorry Hikaru I honestly thought Haruhi would grab that one, since it was at the top"Kaoru apologized to his brother.

"Stop, if you take off anymore I'm leaving"Haruhi looked away as Hikaru stood up and started to unbuckle his belt after having removed his shirt and handing it to Kaoru.

"Fine whatever, the next what if is mine"Hikaru sat down after redoing his belt.

Hikaru ran his fingers through his hair, feeling kind of weird about this whole thing. This simple game was getting out of hand but even Hikaru had some "What Ifs" floating around in his head.

"So.. What if"

**What do you want Hikaru to ask? And to who?**


	3. What If Part 3

Thank you for the reviews

"So…Hunny senpai, what if a girl confessed her love to you? Would you except or would you have to ask Mori first?"Hikaru asked with a smirk spreading across his face, Hunny was the most innocent looking one of the hosts so of course no one really saw him as a 'guy' in terms of dating and women. **(Thank you ****kouga's older woman)**

Hunny placed he cake he was holding down and pushed Usa-chan off his lap to the side before clearing his throat

"Of course I'd except her love, but only if she had a nice body because I only get with ladies who have nice bodies"Hunny smiled innocently as ever, while Mori was sat next to him seemed to be having a hard time breathing now.

'No Mitsukuni'Mori wouldn't believe it what he was hearing, Hunny had never said anything involving women before, let alone that he was having such thought about them.

"Wow Hunny I had no idea you were, ahem, such a ladies mam"Tamaki laughed a bit nervously as everyone came to the realization that Hunny wasn't even close to being as innocent as he looked

"Yeah I love ladies, especially ladies like Haru-chan Hunny still held his innocent smile but turned his attention to Haruhi who now sat nervously in her seat. With Mori still in shock no one dared to question Hunny.

"Uh, thank you Hunny senpai"Haruhi replied trying not to sound too nervous, but to be honest when Hunny ever said anything too serious it kind of scared her. He was also so innocent sounding and never let on about any type of 'dark' side he might have

"No thank you Haru-chan, you're wonderful eye candy"Hunny then felt Moris hand on his shoulder, letting him know Mori had finally regained a sense of what was happening

"You're making Haruhi uncomfortable Mitsukuni"Mori patted Hunny shoulder and handed Usa-chan back to him. Needless to say if he hadn't been for Mori interjection the only other host who was most likely to say anything would be Tamaki, but that would have been out of stupidity

"Well then, Takashi, what if you had to pick between protecting me and Haru-chan? Who would you pick?"Hunny looked up at Takashi, his eyes didn't hold that normal cute look but instead seemed very content. **(Thank you Tracey4t)**

"Why would you even ask something like that Hunny senpai?"Tamaki couldn't see the point in such a senseless question, of course Mori would pick Hunny.

So when Mori didn't reply it caused a silence to fall over the room.

"I can't answer that"Moris reply was very simple and he drew a slip of paper from the jar without much fuse, but the other hosts, minus Hunny seemed a bit taken back by this

'Could Mori senpai really have feelings for me?'Haruhi thought for a moment as she watched Mori unfolding the paper with a very content Hunny sitting beside him

"What's it say Mori?"Kaoru asked leaning over to look at the small slip of paper

"It I need to take any order from Hikaru"Mori looked down at the piece of paper and then folded it back up before turning his attention to Hikaru who sat there unsure of what to say.

'Kaoru really did back some interesting punishments..'Hikaru thought as Mori eyes were on him, never blinking and ever watchful of his every move

"Uh..I'm good Mori"Hikaru nodded not really wanting to order Mori around, after all he followed orders well Mori was known to get any job done any time.

"Um guys this was great and all but I need to go get changed so I'll be back"Haruhi brushed her dress off and stood off, anything to get out of this tense situation

'Geeze this game is getting weird'Haruhi thought as she closed the dressing room door behind her and looked around for her school uniform. After the Ouran fair she hadn't had time to change since right after the fireworks display they still had to continue hosting.

"We should have just played monopoly"Haruhi mumbled as she slipped her dress off and folded it neatly. She would have to remember to turn it to the costume room before she left since the dress had actually been a ballroom design from Hikaru and Kaorus mother that they had 'barrowed'.

Although Haruhi had to admit, she'd never given any of the hosts much thought. Sure they were all good looking, but that goes without saying. But how did they feel about her? Let alone how did she feel about them individually

"Haruhi"Kyoyas voice could be heard coming from the other side of the dressing room curtain.

"Kyoya senpai? I'll be out in a minute"Haruhi replied assuming that he needed to change his clothing for some sort of reason.

"There's no rush Haruhi, I simply thought you're question deserved a more…detailed explanation, I'll be calling you later tonight so be sure to answer"and with that she could hear his footsteps walking away from the curtain. But as Haruhi placed her blazer back on and peeked out from behind the curtain all the hosts were still sitting minus Kyoya.

"Haruhi! Come sit next to daddy now"Tamaki called as he looked over to Haruhi who was coming towards them now fully dressed as a boy once again.

"Kyoya left so now we can have cuddle time!"Tamaki patted the sit next to him but was brushed off as Haruhi returned to the seat were she had been before.

"No thanks senpai; whose turn is it?"Haruhi asked looking around her circle of friends to find that all eyes were on Tamaki now

"Well..Haruhi I've had a what if question for you"Tamaki confessed as he pushed his fingers together and nervously scooted his chair closer to Haruhi who sat there fairly annoyed

"Okay Tamaki senpai go ahead"Haruhi signed, figuring that this was going to be one of those father daughter questions

"Haruhi, what if…"

**Review please, and suggestions are always welcome!**


	4. Would You Haruhi?

Thank you for the reviews

"What if I asked you on a date?"Tamaki asked as he inched slightly slower to Haruhi who seemed to be awkwardly annoyed now by him. **(Thank you VampireHaruhiMadokaOuran)**

"I'd say no thanks senpai, I don't think I need any more time with you.."Haruhi rejected him as nicely as possible before looking away so she could avoid his now nearly tear filled eyes.

"But Haruhi!"Tamaki whined as the twins across from him burst out into laughter. And of course this only forced Tamaki into his small depression corner where he could mop and whine a bit longer

*Unknown song plays*

"Hello?"Haruhi reached into her pocket and removed the phone which of course the twins had given her. It was a nice little purple phone since Hikarus was red and Kaorus was blue.

"_Haruhi sweetheart where are you?"_

"Oh hi dad I'm still at the school"Haruhi stood up and walked away from Tamaki who was now crying and the twins who were laughing at him. Hunny and Mori seemed to be enjoying the show but didn't make any moves to join or stop them.

"_Okay sweetie, but daddy will be going to work soon and you left your keys here"_

"I did?"Haruhi reached down into her school bag and remembered that since she was too upset to eat this morning she hadn't grabbed her keys that she left by the sink.

"_Do you want me to leave them under the mat for you?"_

"No I'll just head home now, bye dad"Haruhi replied before her father could protest against her coming home, he had been so worried about her this morning so he didn't want her to just come home if she was having fun. But to be honest with Tamakis crying and the twins laughing it looked like the game was over.

"Hey guys I need to get going"Haruhi turned around to see that only Hunny and Mori were actually paying any attention to her now since the twins had forced Tamaki into the bathroom to wash his face.

"Okay Haru-chan, it looks like the game is just about over. Takashi can you walk with Haruhi?"Hunny looked up at Mori who simply nodded and stood up.

Mori walked over to Haruhi and extended his hand, waiting patiently for her bag.

"No it's okay Mori senpai, I don't want you to have to walk me all the way back"Haruhi tried to politely reject the offer but when Mori continued to stand there, she signed and gave in.

"It's okay Haru-chan, we know you don't want us driving you home so Takashi can walk you back"Hunny waved goodbye as Haruhi began to head for the door with Mori following close behind her, his bag now in his hand.

'This is going to be a quite walk'Haruhi thought as Mori continued to follow her

-Ranka—

"My sweet girl is growing up so fast"Ranka spoke solely to himself as he looked out the window and out into the street. It was a strange thing to think that Haruhi was now in high school and would no doubt find herself a special someone, sometime soon.

'What's this?'Ranka thought as he looked down at the sidewalk and saw Haruhi approaching the apartment but with Mori following close behind her. But they were talking, Ranka hadn't seen that boy say a word in all the times he'd met him.

"He seems like a nice boy, it should be fine"And with that Ranka walked away from the window

-Haruhi and Mori, on the porch-

"Thanks for walking me home Mori senpai, do you want to come in until your ride gets here?"Haruhi asked politely as Mori handed her bag to her. It hadn't been as terribly quite as she thought it be when walking with Mori, they had some light conversation and even shared a laugh, well in his case it was more of a chuckle.

"My rides around the corner"Mori calmly replied as he began to make his way down the stairs towards the black car that had apparently been following them.

"Goodbye Mori senpai, thanks again"Haruhi called as she watched Mori wave goodbye and give her a half smile before getting into his car.

'The good thing about Mori is that he never pushes'Haruhi thought as she turned the door knob to find her father sitting in his wig and dress ready for work. Her father had been taking it upon himself to try to be home more often during the night but after he was promoted to manager it got a lot harder. Not that Haruhi really minded, she was only enough to take care of herself and normally as she did was study and maybe watch the weather channel until she got tired.

"Haruhi sweetheart was that the Morinozuka boy who walked you all the way here?"Ranka asked as he reapplied his lipstick and began to slip into his overly strappy heels. It was hard to find heels that fit him so when it came to fashion he sometimes had to buy whatever he could get.

"Yeah, it was kind of late so they figured I should be with somebody"Haruhi didn't really give it much thought but Ranka watched his daughter moving around, she didn't seem to give Moris actions a second thought.

"That's sweet of him, well I'll be off now dear! Be sure to lock up"And with that Ranka grabbed his purse and swung himself out the door

*Beep*

"HARUHI!" Haruhi looked down at her phone and saw the message from Hikaru, no doubt he was upset about something stupid

"What is it? I have studying to do"

"_Why'd you just leave? The game wasn't done"_

"My dad needed me to come home, I'll see you Monday"

"_Wait Haruhi I've got a question"_

"What?" Haruhi placed her book bag down started to place them out onto her coffee table

"_Never mind it's not important" _

'I guess it's not important then'Haruhi thought as she read Hikarus message and then placed her phone down, deciding that if it was really that important Hikaru would tell her later.

-Hikaru and Kaoru riding home—

"You okay Hikaru?"Kaoru asked as he looked at his brother who was staring down at his phone. They'd left the school once Tamaki had finished crying and realized that everyone else had already gone home. But that wasn't really surprising since it had been getting pretty late.

"Yeah.."Hikaru closed his phone and slipped it away back into his pocket.

Kaoru studied his brother's face, the way he looked out the window into the darkness ahead.

"You should ask her Hikaru, it wouldn't hurt to try"Kaoru watched his brother's reflection in the mirror change from sadness to surprise. But then of course Kaoru would know what Hikaru was thinking, he knew him so well.

"If she tells me she doesn't feel the same, what would I do? I want to be her best friend but I just… I want to be so much more too… Why'd I have to ruin that date! Haruhi could be mine right now"Hikaru leaned his head against the cold window, the cooling feeling of the window soothed his thought a bit but he still couldn't help but wonder now

"What if… what if… Haruhi loved me too?"Hikaru mumbled under his breath as Kaoru sat beside him, his hand now resting on his back.

'And what if I never gave her up?'Kaoru thought to himself as he looked back his brother's reflection in the window and into the dark sky that was slightly lite up by the city lights.

'Could she have been mine?'

-Haruhi—

"Finally finished for the night"Haruhi breathed out as she closed her book, she had finished all the studying she needed to for the week that was coming up and felt good about that. She hadn't had much peace last night after learning about Tamaki and was afraid she wouldn't be able to concentrate.

*Unknown song plays*

Haruhi looked down at her phone that was still sitting on the table and then realized who was calling

"Kyoya senpai?"Haruhi answered the phone not very sure of herself. He had said he'd call but she honestly thought it was a joke, wait on second thought Kyoya never joked

"_Hello Haruhi would you mind opening the front door?"_

"Kyoya senpai you can't just show up at my house like that"Haruhi signed as she stood up and made her way over to the door. She undid the locks and opened to see Kyoya standing there holding a phone to his ear

"I thought this talk would be better to have in person"Kyoya justified his actions and stepped inside while Haruhi locked the door behind him. Kyoya placed his shoes down next to Haruhis and followed her into the small dining room where she had been studying moments before

"Fine, but I'm going to bed soon so you can't stay too long"Haruhi signed as she took a seat on the floor across from Kyoya

"Haruhi I have a question for you"Kyoyas voice had lost it's very slight friendliness he had moments before. Haruhi took notice of his as Kyoya reached into his pocket and removed his phone, wallet and then finally his glasses, placing each of them on a small pillow near her television.

"Why'd you take your glasses off senpai? I'm sorry if what I asked upset you"Haruhi looked at him nervously, was he going to add to her debt? He honestly looked like he was going to fire her from being a host and force her to work in a gold mine he was hiding somewhere.

"It didn't upset me in the least Haruhi, but it did spark some interest"Kyoya reached over and grabbed Haruhis wrist and pushed the table to the side, letting it fall with a slight thud. He quickly pulled her close enough to where he could pin her beneath him

'Oh god what did I do to deserve this!?'Haruhi thought as she looked up at Kyoya, this position was very similar to the beach house, except now they were in her house and there would be no Tamaki to interrupt

"Tell me something Haruhi"Kyoya looked down at her, his eyes looking down into her large brown eyes as if he was trying to search her for any sign of fear

"If you could go back to that night at the beach house, would have wanted me to continue?"Kyoya didn't move, it actually looked like he stopped breathing as he stared down at Haruhi, her lips slightly parted as she tried to think of an answer **(Thank you Rei Eien)**

"To be honest senpai.."Haruhi began as she looked up at him, it had been the first time she really looked at his face. The way his eyes seemed to serious but yet unsure, and the weight on her wrist, that's all it was. He wasn't gripping her or trying to restrain her.

*Unknown song playing*

"Shouldn't you get that senpai?"Haruhi turned her head over to the side to see Kyoyas phone lighting up. No doubt it had to be Tamaki calling to complain about how every had left him alone and no one wanted to play with him

"I want an answer Haruhi"Kyoya paid no attention to the phone as it rang, he had come to the same conclusion that it would be Tamaki and nothing very important.

"To be honest senpai, if you had continued I wouldn't have stopped you"Haruhi answered honestly, she knew Kyoya wouldn't hurt her and sex really didn't seem like that big a deal. Sure people got pregnant but Kyoya was smart and wouldn't have let that happen, let alone did she think he'd ever fully go through with it.

"You're ignoring the question Haruhi. Would you have wanted me to continue?"

**I'll leave it here for now. Please review since I'm thinking that Mori will play a larger role in here, and maybe **Kaoru** but that all depends on how you, as the readers like their personalities. **


	5. I Love Her Too

**Thank you for the reviews and I appreciate everyone's input. However I feel it's needed that I make this clear. My wish for this story is to bring the "What ifs" that people want to paper, if they unable to or simply don't have the time to do it themselves. Although my other stories really are "stories" as you'd say, this one wasn't really meant to be that way. It was meant to bring a smile to fans faces as so many other stories do for me, I expect to keep taking your suggestions and listening to what you'd like. I appreciate your support.**

"I don't know senpai"As the words escaped Haruhis mouth Kyoya pulled himself back from her. But Haruhi continued to lay there on the floor still unsure of what to do now.

"If you're unsure Haruhi then there's no point in continuing this"Kyoya sat there now near Haruhi as she pulled herself back up into a sitting position. It was nearly 11 o'clock now so there was no doubt that Kyoya senpai would stay too late, after all he always seemed to be working until nearly dawn on the weekends.

'This was a failed endeavor'Although there would be no lose if he had tired Kyoya could help but feel a bit disappointed that this hadn't ended in the way he had expected. Not that he had expected Haruhi to actually allow him to 'have her' fully, that just wasn't the kind of person Haruhi seemed to be.

"Kyoya senpai?"Haruhi got up onto her knees and perhaps did one of the most impulsive things she'd ever done. She kissed him. It wasn't one of those romantic kisses that was sweet and passionate, it was simple just like Haruhi herself was. She closed her eyes and let their lips touch until she felt Kyoyas hand on her back and his lips pushing back against hers.

'This is my first kiss, well with the opposite sex'Haruhi thought as she felt Kyoya pull back slightly and his hands holding her in place slightly above him. For a moment she was scared to open her eyes, seeing as she had surprised him by being so forward but she would have to look at him eventually

"Is that all you wanted Haruhi?"Kyoya waited until she opened her eyes to look at him. He didn't look angry but seemed fairly satisfied with himself.

"Yeah, thanks senpai. I always kind of wondered what it'd be like"Haruhi confessed but didn't seem ashamed of it, after all it was a natural thing right? To want to kiss someone.

"If you're ever having curiosity Haruhi feel free to ask me, and I'd be more than happy to help you with your research"

-Hikaru and Kaoru-

"Hey Kaoru?"Hikaru and Kaoru had been sitting slightly since they had arrived home. Hikaru had gone into the shower and then refused to talk to Kaoru once he'd gotten out. But now as they sat awake in their king sized bed, Hikaru was ready to talk

"Yeah Hikaru? Is everything okay, you've been so quite"Kaoru pulled his legs up to his chest, he had been worried about Hikaru all day, it wasn't like him not to talk. After all Hikaru loved talking, especially since the weekend was here and he'd want to plan something that would no doubt involve Haruhi

"Kaoru, how do you feel about Haruhi?"

Kaoru was taken aback by the question, Hikaru turned to watch his brothers reaction

And then silence

"What do you mean Hikaru she's our toy, and our best friend of course, I really don't see what else wou—"

"Don't lie to me Kaoru"Hikaru cut his brother off and Kaoru smile dropped away from his face. He had never once confronted Kaoru about lying, but then again, he never thought it was a possibility

The sound of rain hitting the window behind Hikaru seemed like a pounding drum in Kaorus ear as he faced his brother now. HIkaru… had finally become aware of someone besides himself, but why did it have to Kaoru? And why did it have to be now.

"I love her Hikaru"

If you could imagine tearing apart a gummy eraser and pulling apart ever last strand till nothing was left connecting them. That was the feeling now, that floated in each of their chests.

"Does that make you my rival now?"Hikaru eyes had remained unchanged, stern and watchful, while Kaorus had changed to match his brothers.

"Only if you love her enough to fight for her"

"I do"

-Haruhi—

"This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder"Haruhi thought as she pulled the comforter over her head and closed her eyes. She thought back to today's events and couldn't help but feel confused now.

*Beep*

'What now'Haruhi signed as she look over to her phone that was lighting up next to her. She sometimes thought about just getting rid of the dam phone. But if it was dad then she'd have to answer him, or else he'd be all worried and come rushing home.

'_Haruhi I'd appreciate if you kept our activities tonight a secret'_

'I won't tell anyone senpai'Haruhi could feel the sleep starting to come over her as she placed her phone down on her chest

'_Then we'll continue another time, be prepared for that Haruhi'_

Haruhi laid there staring sheepishly at the screen, her eyes were half closed as she started to type back, she quickly hit sent before falling asleep

While she had meant to type 'I'd like that Kyoya senpai' in her sleepy state she had typed

'I'd love to Kyoya'

-Kyoya—

"That's quite forward Haruhi, dropping the honorific"Kyoya couldn't stop himself from smiling as he sat there with his laptop waiting patiently on his desk for his attention. Things had changed a lot since Haruhi had come to the host club, he actually found himself unable to focus now on some nights

"Perhaps I should stop this"Kyoya placed his phone down and turned to his laptop that had his latest stock market reports up and ready for his attention. But he closed the screen and pulled up a small file that he had a lock password to enter

'If anyone ever knew about this…I'd never live it down'Kyoya thought as he opened the file which was filled with pictures of Haruhi he'd taken over the course he'd known her, he even had some scans of when she had long hair from Ranka

"I can't have her heart and I'm fully aware of that, but I could still spend time with her"Kyoya pulled up a recent picture he had of Haruhi, it was actually one of them dancing at the Ouran fair today.

"This will be a headache"

**Review please I'd like to hear what you think, there wasn't a lot of what if's used of questioned in this chapter but I do plan to use them all.**


	6. That's Cheap Meat!

**Thank you for the reviews**

"It's cold"Kaoru whispered softly as he opened his eyes and felt the side next to him. Empty. But after last night what else could he expect? Hikaru and Him, the bond they shared, now there was a split in the string that held them together. It was just a matter of time to see which one of them caused the torn string to become completely severed.

'But I can't back down now, Hikaru… it's time we stop being twins.. and become Hikaru and Kaoru'Kaorus thought were filled with sadness and hope as he stood up from Hikarus bed and slipped his house slippers on.

"Kaoru what do you think?"Hikarus voice came floating in through the now open bathroom door. There stood a brown haired Hikaru with a smile on his face. His fingers running through his hair (This makes sense if you read the manga)

"I figured.. if we're really going to give this a shot with Haruhi.."Hikaru started as he looked over to Kaoru who's eyes started to swell up with tears as a smile spread across his face

"That we need to stop being twins and start being Hikaru and Kaoru"Kaoru let out as he felt the tears of joy running down his cheeks

"Kaoru what's wrong why are you crying? You can dye your hair too!"Hikaru rushed over to his younger brother and handed him a tissue. But Kaoru continued to smile and let the tears fall down as Hikaru continued to panic until Kaoru began to laugh

"Even though we're trying to be different, we'll always be the same in some ways won't we?"Kaoru asked as he looked up at Hikaru who had been ripping out all the tissues to give him to Kaoru who was now laughing

"Of course, we would anything need to change"

-Haruhi heading off to the supermarket—

"The weather man said there could be a slight chance of rain today"Haruhi mumbled to herself as she headed down the side walk but kept her eyes on the sky. There wasn't a since cloud but there was always a chance of rain lately. An last night it had rained but lucky for Haruhi she was already asleep

'There's no time to worry about rain, I have that biology exam coming up'Haruhi thought as she continued down the sidewalk enjoying the cool morning breeze. She really did enjoy walking since it gave her a little breather and she got to see the sun.

All was peaceful

Until of course

"HARUHI!" Tamakis voice came like a sonic boom echoing through an empty hall way as he came out of his limo and began to make his way over to Haruhi with his arms wide open. Haruhi of course moved aside so that she could escape his death hug and let Tamaki fall to the ground

"Why are you here Tamaki senpai? I just saw you yesterday"Haruhi looked down at Tamaki as he pealed himself off the sidewalk and brushed himself off. He was holding what looked like a magazine in his hand.

"I came here to spend father daughter time with you, since you so rudly left yesterday!"Tamkai pouted as he unrolled the papers he was holding and began to sort through them, trying to find the one he had wanted to show Haruhi

"I had to come home so it's not my fault, I'm on my way to the super market so you can come but I'm not doing anything else with you today!"Haruhi argued as she Tamaki finally found the paper he wanted to show Haruhi.

"But Haruhi! Look their having a special 'couples' day at this commoner restaurant I heard about"Tamaki whined as he shoved the stack of papers into Haruhis hands. It was a paper with a picture of a local restaurant that Haruhi had seen before. It's not that she was against going to a restaurant right now, but she needed grocery's and spending all that time with Tamaki might exhaust her too much.

"It's the super market or nothing senpai"Haruhi folded the papers up and handed them back to him. She had gotten used to this already, Tamaki always showed up uninvited and unexpected to try and drag her off somewhere, so the easiest thing to do was to give in, but just change the plans so they'd been more convenient.

'Well.. either way I get to spend time with Haruhi so it's fine I suppose, maybe we'll find some matching father daughter bento boxes!'Tamaki thought as he considered all the possibilities for today. He quickly waved over his driver and told him to head back.

"Alright Haruhi let's go, hand me your purse"Tamaki extended his hand as he caught up to Haruhi who had already begun to walk away down the street.

"Fine but no funny stuff Tamaki senpai, I've got a lot to do today"Haruhi signed as she handed Tamaki her purse. She had to admit Tamaki did act a lot like her father, who also always insisted on carrying her purse. But then again Ranka just loved to dress up, Tamaki just wanted to hold it for her.

-Kyoya—

"Well that was a close one"Kyoya stepped out from behind the wall near Haruhis apartment complex. He had planned to visit her today and was about to approach her as she left the apartment. If he hadn't heard Tamakis ear shattering yell he would have been caught

'I knew this would be a headache'Kyoya thought as he waved his driver over who was waiting just out of view from Haruhis apartment.

"Sir is Miss Fujioka not joining us today?"The driver politely asked as he held the door open for Kyoya who was about to step inside

"Yes she seems to have a prior engagement"

-Ranka—

"Well that was most certainly very interesting"Ranka stood there at the window where he had watched the whole scene unfold. He had seen Kyoya come out of the car and start heading towards Haruhi, but as Tamaki appeared he quickly hide away.

'Why is that?'Ranka thought as he watched Kyoyas car drive away, and then looked at the direction Tamaki and Haruhi had headed just moments before

-Tamaki and Haruhi at the super market—

"Haruhi can you explain this to me?"Tamaki asked as he stood there next to Haruhi. He held her basket in his hands, as she looked down at the packs of meat that sat prepackaged to them to pick from

"What is it senpai?"Haruhi continued to look down at the meats trying to find the best price for meat she could

"What exactly is considered expensive?"Tamaki asked as he looked down at the meat, not really sure what Haruhi was looking for. Haruhi looked over to Tamaki to see if he was being a jerk, or if he had actual curiosity. She decided it was curiosity.

"2,100 yen beef is expensive, I'm looking for something good about 760"Haruhi explained as she pointed to the different meats that they had on display. Tamaki nodded as he looked down at Haruhis purse, and thought about how tiny it was.

"Haruhi do you mind waiting here for a moment? I need to use the restroom"Tamaki quickly placed the things back in Haruhis hands before she could even oppose and rushed off into another part of the store.

'What a weirdo..'Haruhi thought as she continued to look through the meats for one that seemed like a fair price, since Tamaki most likely would insist on staying to have a "home cooked" meal she had to buy enough

"Excuse me miss"A man that appeared to be the manager walked up to Haruhi holding a large piece of red freshly packaged meat in his hands. He placed it down in front of Haruhi on top of the other packs of meat, clearly covering most of them

"Oh no problem"Haruhi moved aside as the man placed it down and then walked away. Leaving Haruhi to go back to looking at meat.

"No way!"Haruhi let out a gasp as she looked down at the large piece of meat, it's tag read 760 yen! But it was clearly worth more than the 2100 yen pieces that were above it. But Haruhi didn't question it as she placed the meat into her basket

'At least I won't have to buy again for another two maybe three weeks'Haruhi thought as she looked over to see Tamaki coming back from the bathroom. He had a smile on his face, but then again when didn't he

"Tamaki senpai look, this is a great deal I can't believe it!"Haruhi smiled extremely happy about the great deal she was getting on the meat. She didn't even complain when Tamaki lifted the basket up for her.

"That's great Haruhi, I don't really know much about meat but if you say it's a good price it must be!"Tamaki smiled happily as he followed her over to the registrar

As Tamaki and Haruhi stood there watching the women ring up all the items a confused butcher came out and started looking around for the manager

"Manager! Do you know where that meat I was cutting go? I left it on the cutting board and now it's gone"The butcher asked a bit panicked as he looked around for anyone carrying around a huge piece of raw meat

"I sold it to that young man down there, be paid 8,000 yen up front for it, that young miss is paying the rest"

-Kaoru—

Kaoru waited for Hikaru to finished breakfast and leave to go help their mother before he took out his phone. With Hikarus new found confidence in himself as Hikaru and not as being a twin, Kaoru was ready to try.

'What am I even going to say?'Kaoru thought as he held the phone to his ear and heard the ringing sound

-ring-

-ring-

-ring-

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Haruhi" Kaoru could hear his heart beat pounding in his ears now as he realized there was nothing holding him back now. He could say whatever he wanted

"_Hey Kaoru, do you need something?"_

"I..Uh.."Kaoru didn't know what was happening, he had never had this problem with talking to Haruhi before. But if he even wanted a chance he needed to speak up and speak up now

"_Kaoru are you okay?"_

Kaoru took in a breath, he saw his reflection in his spoon, and he felt his heart return to normal

"Yeah I'm fine; but do you think you could spare sometime today?"Kaoru asked as he held his breath, waiting for her response

"_Sure, do you want me to come by or are we going to meet somewhere?"_

"That sweets shop you like, the one in town"Kaoru smiled as he felt his worries wash away, she was accepting his offer to meet. Even if she didn't know what it meant, it still made him happy

"_Okay, is 5 good for you? I have a visitor right now"_

'A visitor?..'Kaoru didn't like the way that sounded but he wasn't about to jump on Haruhi about it, he wasn't impulsive like that

"Sure that's sounds good, is your visitor coming with you?"Kaoru asked as he tried to hopefully find out who it was. Not that it really mattered.

"_No I already told Tamaki senpai he needs to go home by 3 after lunch"_

Kaoru felt a light sting of jealously. He hadn't realized that Tamaki was already moving in on Haruhi. Wait. But. Wait.

'The boss doesn't even know he has feelings for her'Kaoru thought as he realized there was no way Tamaki could have beat him to her. After all even if he had, Haruhi never seemed to take anyone's advances seriously or even know what they were really talking about.

"Alright I'll see you soon"

**Review please. I'm really starting to enjoy the development, this might be the best I've ever portrayed Hikaru and Kaoru.**


	7. Sweets and Bitter Treats

**Thank you for the reviews**

"Is everything okay Kaoru?"Haruhi looked up from her strawberry Sunday over to Kaoru she noticed had been staring at her while his cake that there untouched for the last 5 minutes. She showed up early since Tamaki had to leave and was surprised that Kaoru was already there, 30 minutes early pacing in front of the café mumbling to himself like a crazy person. He had greeted her and they went inside but they hadn't said anything to each other since. It was kind of weird.

"Yeah why?"Kaoru realized that she must have caught him staring at her and was a bit embarrassed now. He hadn't even touched his cake, but he really wasn't in the mood for sweets. He just wanted to look at Haruhi.

'She's so cute'Kaoru couldn't push the thought out his head as he watched her eat. They hadn't really been alone together very often, and if you looked at this from another point of view, they were on a date.

"You aren't really talking, and you normally don't invite me out like this"Haruhi placed her spoon down and gave Kaoru her full attention. After all it wasn't like her Sunday was going anywhere

"I invite you out all the time Haruhi, and I've just got some stuff on my mind"Kaoru confessed a bit nervous now that Haruhi was defiantly onto him.

"I mean you don't normally invite me out, just you and me"

Kaoru realized what Haruhi was saying, but now that Hikaru and him were trying to be themselves. He didn't want Hikaru here, at least not until he got to spend more time with Haruhi alone.

"Actually Haruhi that's what I wanted to talk to you about"Kaoru reached over and grabbed Haruhis hand. She didn't pull away as he entwined their fingers together, he had held Haruhis hand many times when he had pulled her down the hall ways but he'd never held her hand like this.

"Haruhi I need you to listen carefully to what I'm trying to tell you okay?"Kaoru leaned forward a bit and looked at Haruhi. His eyes softened and a faint smile spread across his lips

"I love you Haruhi, I love you in the way where I want to hold and kiss you, and maybe even one day have a family together. I know this seems sudden Haruhi who to be honest, I've loved you for a very long time. I've been tempted to tell you on many occasions but there never seemed to be a good time"Kaoru finished speaking and looked at Haruhis, her eyes were a bit wider and her mouth was open slightly as if she was trying to formulate a sentence

"Kaoru I-"

"No Haruhi please, I don't want you to answer me yet. Give it some time and let me just enjoy being with you for now, but now that I've confessed Haruhi please don't brush my advances off as being playful"Kaoru let go of her hand and stood up from his seat. For a moment Haruhi thought he was going to leave but he just moved and slide onto her side of the booth now.

"I love you Haruhi"Kaoru leaned over and whispered softly into her ear before placing a kiss on her cheek.

'How long have you loved me Kaoru? How did I not notice it?'Haurhi thought as she felt Kaorus hand now resting around her shoulders, keeping her close to him.

-Mori at the Huninozuka Mansion—

"Hey Takashi?"Hunny asked as he sat there on the back porch watching Mori practicing his Kendo. He stood there in the center of the garden working on his stance. He was very disciplined and practiced often.

"Hm?"Mori stopped his movement half way and stopped to turn to Hunny who was holding Usa-chan and drinking some tea peacefully.

"Why don't you invite Haru-chan to your Kendo tournament?"Hunny asked casually as he continued to sip his tea. Mori however stood there watching Hunny continue to drink from the same cup which had been empty a while ago by now **(Thank you again Rei Eien)**

'Why would Mistukuni suddenly want me to bring Haruhi there? Does he want to spend more time with her but not alone?'Moris thoughts were confused as he stared a bit longer at Hunny looking for some sign of distress

"I'll call her tonight"Mori turned away from Hunny who breathed a sigh of relief as Mori went back to practicing.

'What's your plan Mitsukuni?'

-Haruhi—

"I've had enough of them for one day"Haruhi closed the apartment door behind her as she took her shoes off and placed them on the side before dropping her purse down.

"Dad I'm back! Did you make dinner already"Haruhi called as she continued to walk towards the sitting room where she could smell food. It was strange for her father to cook on weekends since he normally went to bed early and stayed out all night working. But he must have had the night off or at least had taken a later shift.

"Welcome back Haruhi"And there sitting in at their small table was Kyoya and her father, they seemed to be in the middle of eating the stew Haruhi had made last night and her father simply reheated it. Kyoyas host smile didn't hide what Haruhi knew would most likely be a very "interesting" conversation once her father went off to work.

"Hi Kyoya senpai…"Haruhi didn't even want to fight it anymore. She was far too tired to even think about putting up with anything, let alone to argue with Kyoya about why he had come to visit. So she simply came to join them at the table.

"Haruhi dear Kyoya stopped by to visit you, I hope you don't mind I insisted he stay until you came home"Ranka stood up and patted Haruhis head, using that overly happy bubbly voice he seemed to love using with Haruhi. As Ranka disappeared, most likely back to his room to finish getting ready for work. Haruhi sat there, looking down at the bowl of rice in front of her, not willing to look at Kyoya who she knew would be staring her down.

"Haruhi"Kyoyas tone hadn't changed, he realized Ranka might just be waiting and listening to them talk. He was after all a lot like Tamaki and could never stop himself from ease dropping on something like this. After all Kyoya had never really made it clear why he had come to visit Haurhi tonight, he only told Ranka he had something to talk to her about.

"Uh.. Yeah Kyoya senpai"Haruhi looked up at Kyoya trying to ignore how creepy she found it when he smiled like it. It was a smile that he could whisper "I want to kill you" and it's still seem sincere. It was a scary smile.

"I thought we can agreed to drop the senpai Haruhi?"Kyoya voice came out so smooth it took her by surprise. He had never used that voice with her before.

"My little girls growing up so fast!"Rankas voice came from the other side of the wall. Kyoya was right he had been listening to them.

"Dad just go get ready for work!"Haruhi yelled and got her response when Rankas bed room door closed with a thud. He was most likely getting all giddy now. She knew how her father was, he loved Haruhi and her love life was something he just had to be involved in.

"What are you talking about senpai?"Haruhi could feel herself waking up now as she pushed the thoughts of Kaorus confession on the side in other to take care of the current situation

"You called me Kyoya last night, and I came here to tell you something"Kyoya wasn't looking directly at her, in fact he was looking at the television that was playing some odd game show next to him. Ranka seemed to enjoy this show, it was a rather pointless show but it did seem to have some stress reliving qualities.

'What's with him? He's being so…not like Kyoya'Haruhi thought as she waited for Kyoya to finish, he seemed almost unsure of himself, and his tone of voice had changed too much. It was similar to the voice he used when hosting, expect it seemed sincere.

"I came here to tell you, to keep calling me that. Drop the honorific"Kyoya still wasn't looking at her, he seemed oddly entranced by the pointless show, or at least he was pretending to be. But Haruhi just sat there confused now.

"Why Kyoya senp.. I mean Kyoya"Haruhi caught herself since Kyoya was now looking right at her, the moment she had started to say "senpai" his eyes were pretty much burning into her.

"Because Haruhi I've found myself thinking about you often, and I'd like to further this relationship but I don't believe that can happen if you keep referring to be as your senpai"Kyoya explained the best he could without actually saying what he meant. He wasn't really ready to say it yet, and he wasn't sure if it'd be the right moment. But he knew very well this wasn't the right time. Haruhi still was unaware of her feelings towards anyone.

"Then what do you want me to refer to you as?"Haruhi asked as she started to understand what Kyoya was trying to say, at least to some level.

'He wants to further our friendship? So what now we're trying to move up a level? What's after friends? Best friends"Haruhi thought as she started to analysis Kyoyas words. But as she continued to think Kyoya finally spoke again

"As your equal"

**Review please **


	8. Cookies and Confessions

**Thank you for the reviews. I greatly appreciate your support.**

Haruhi sat there at her desk trying her best to not be annoyed with the stares she was receiving from Hikaru and Kaoru. Hikaru on her right and Kaoru on her left. They'd each been inching their desks slightly closer to her since the class had begun.

'Just ignore them and they'll go away'Haruhi thought as she scribbled down some notes while still trying to ignore Hikaru whose brown hair had some into view

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachii, are you copying Fujiokas notes?"The instructor called as he looked up to notice they were practically trying to attach their desks together at this point. Both of them staring at her pretty intensely

"No"And with that they moved back into their spots, if either of them started to argue with the teacher Haruhi would just get upset with them for stopping the lesson.

The rest of the lesson went on without much incident. Hikaru and Kaoru both stuck to their areas and didn't bother Haruhi. Instead they actually seemed to be paying attention to the instructor.

"Alright class that's all for now"The instructor stood up and dismissed the class for break. While the other student stood up to leave Haruhi pulled her bag up and started to go through it looking for something

"Hey Haruhi"Hikaru moved around Haurhi blocking Kaoru out. This was a competision after all, him and Kaoru had already agreed that things would be this way until Haruhi picked. But Hikaru hadn't even gotten his chance to confess yet.

"Hey what's with you guys today, you're acting stranger than normal"Haruhi pulled a bento box out from inside her bag that held what looked like cookies covered in a thin layer of frosting.

"I don't know about Hikaru, but I've just missed you so much Haruhi, I thought about you all night"That last part Kaoru whispered as he wrapped his arms around Haruhi from behind. He saw the hurt look on Hikaru face but paid no mind to it. He had to focus on Haruhi.

"Oh..Um"Haruhi didn't really know what to say now, after Kaorus confession she realized that what he was saying now, he really meant it. He had missed her. And she didn't know how to respond to something like that.

Hikaru watched the scene in front of him and saw how Haruhis face flushed a bit by Kaorus comment, it was then he realized Kaoru must have already confessed.

"Haruhi what's this"Hikaru pushed Kaoru off Haruhi by gently pushing his face back. Kaoru wasn't pleased by this but didn't bother to argue about it either. HIkaru got on his knees and looked at the cookies inside Haruhis bento box.

"It's just some cookies my dad brought back from work last night, one of his clients is a baker apparently" Haruhi took the lid off and scooted the bento filled with cookies towards Hikaru while Kaoru moved to her other side

"You can have one if you want but don't eat the brown ones"Haruhi pointed to the 3 brown cookie that sat in the mix of green and pale pink ones

"Why not?"Hikaru pulled one of the green cookies out and looked at it for a bit. It was defiantly interesting looking.

'Maybe I could get Haruhi to share it with me'Hikaru thought as he watched Haruhi offer one to Kaoru who pinked a pale colored one covered in a light frosting.

"Those are the bitter ones for Kyoya, my dad said I had to bring them to pay him back for dinner"Haruhi

'Dinner huh?'The same thought ran through both of Hikaru and Kaorus minds as they exchanged a glance

"Hey what are you doing! I just told you!"Haruhi yelled as both Hikaru and Kaoru reached in a grabbed the brown cookies she had specifically told them not to eat. Kaoru turned away and popped the cookie in his mouth while Hikaru held it in his hand and continued to look at it. Haruhi slammed the cover back over the small bento box and shoved it into her bag away from them.

"And what's with dropping the honorific Haruhi? I thought we were you're best friends"Kaoru stood up and wrapped his arms back around her from behind. Much to HIkarus displeasure, but Hikaru wasn't really in a position to do anything.

"Or at least I thought I was you're special friend"Kaoru whisperes softly against her ear. He could tell by the way Haruhi suddenly stiffened that she was taking him seriously now. And that's just what he wanted

"Haru-chan!"Hunny senpais voice came chiming through the doorway

"Oh hey Hunny senpai"Haruhi waved nervously at Hunny who wandered in with Mori following close behind you. He seemed happy as ever but was seemed to be watching Hikaru and Kaoru a bit oddly.

"Haru-chan is something wrong with your phone?"Hunny asked as he accidently pushed Kaoru away from Haruhi. Kaoru looked over to Hikaru who shrugged not sure what was happening.

Mori followed closely behind Hunny. He stood behind him near Hikaru and Kaoru watching them talk. However Hikaru was now chewing on the cookie that Haruhi had offered him, and the bitter cookie that she had been saving for Kyoya.

"Well actually now that you mention it Hunny senpai, the battery died last night and I just forgot to charge it"Haruhi explained as she removed the small purple phone from her bag and looked to see that it was still dead. She normally wasn't so forgetful when it came to important things like having her phone on in case of emergencies, but yesterday was a very long day.

"See Takashi! Haru-chan just didn't have her phone on"Hunny turned around and smiled at Mori who seemed unaffected by this. He had called her last night as he promised Hunny, but she didn't answer and he thought nothing of it. But he had to admit it was usual that she didn't call him back.

"Mori-senpai?"Haruhi looked over at Mori who was now looking at her. He had been leaning back against a desk but had straightened out now and stepped past Hunny

"I have something to ask you"

-Tamaki and Kyoya in the club room—

"Kyoya you should have seen Haruhi she was sooo cute when we went shopping!"Tamaki had been going on and on about his day with Haruhi. He was so excited to see her again today now that the week had started back up. Tamaki continued to bounce around the club room while Kyoya was looking over the décor for the club activities for the day,

"Tamaki if you insist on being here then stop acting like an idiot and go get the costumes"Kyoya signed as he looked over the realistic looking palm trees that had taken out of storage for today's events.

"Hey Kyoya, after I went home that day I was thinking something"Tamaki began as he looked over to Kyoya who had made his way over to the special selections of "tropical" flavored teas that had shipped in

"What if I asked Haruhi on a date? A real date, not as my daughter but as a women"Tamaki took there holding the sleeve of the dress Haruhi had worn at the Ouran Fair. She looked beautiful in it. He couldn't help but love it when she actually did try to dress up, even if it wasn't for him.

Tamaki didn't notice how Kyoya stopped counting the boxes, how he placed his notebook down and was now staring almost angrily at the floor.

'This idiot'Kyoya thought as he turned around to face Tamaki who was staring at him now. A look of slight embarrassment on his face.

"Well what do you think Kyoya?"Tamaki asked as he rubbed the back of his head, ruffling his own hair. He had thought about asking Haruhi on a date, a serious date. Ever since she said no to him on that night, he had been wondering if her answer would be different, had he asked her seriously.

"Tamaki you don't want to know what I think"Kyoya looked away from him, trying to not let on about his true feelings. He felt angry, but in the pit of his heart he couldn't help but feel like he was betraying Tamaki in some way.

"But Kyoya I need your opinion!"Tamaki rushed over and grabbed Kyoyas arm, he started to shake him trying to get him to answer. This was of course typical of Tamaki, he was always overly energetic and since the day he met Kyoya, he had space issues.

'Shut up Tamaki'Kyoya wanted nothing more then to push Tamaki away and march out of the club room. But Tamaki would only persist until Kyoya either gave him advice of forced him to shut up in some other way.

"Kyoya!"Tamaki continued to whine as he held Kyoya in place. Kyoyas eyes fell to his watch. He would wait one minute and then he'd force Tamaki to stop.

60 seconds

"Kyoya come on help me!"Tamaki continued to shake him

30 seconds

"I need my best friends advice, you're the only one I can trust to give me a real answer!"

10 seconds

"Ky-" 0 seconds

Kyoya grabbed Tamakis arm, gripping it tightly to let him know that he was serious. Their eyes met and Tamaki didn't understand what was happening. The club room was silent now as Kyoya and Tamaki stood near their overly expensive imported tea that smelt like mangos. Tamaki hadn't seen Kyoya serious like this very often. So when he spoke he knew it had to be true.

"I kissed Haruhi"

-Haruhi and Mori standing out in the hall way—

"Sure that sounds fun Mori senpai"Haruhi smiled feeling a bit more relaxed now. She had been a bit nervous that Mori had wanted to talk to her alone. She was worried it'd be well… she didn't know what it would be. She never really knew what to expect, he was after all the 'wild' type.

"I'll pick you up then"Mori gave Haruhi a slight smile, the ones he held only for his friends. It didn't take long for Hunny to show up next to him holding Usa-chan, and from there they disappeared heading back to class. An once they were gone it didn't take long for Haruhi to be surrounded by the twins once again.

"What was that about Haruhi?"Hikaru stepped out of the class room first to join her in the hall. Kaoru was holding the small bento box of cookies that he had 'barrowed' from Haruhis bag. He had to admit the cookies were pretty good, and they were pretty interesting too.

"Mori senpai invited me to his kendo tournament, I guess he wanted someone else there to cheer him on"Haruhi explained as she caught sight of Kaoru opening the bento box.

"Those are mine Kaoru!"Haruhi reached over and grabbed the bento box from Kaoru who was about to steal another cookie. Hikaru had an annoyed look on his face.

'I didn't even get to confess yet and now it feels like everyone taking up all her time'Hikaru thought as he took there watching Haruhi arguing with Kaoru about the cookies he had tried to steal. Not that it was really stealing, and not that Haruhi really cared about something as small as cookies. Sometimes it felt like Haruhi just liked to play around with them too.

"I wonder how good the green ones are"Haruhi looked down at the cookies now. She didn't really have too big of a sweet tooth so when she had only eaten one of the pale ones for dinner. However she did like green tea so maybe the cookie would be good. Haruhi picked a small green one up and placed half if it into her mouth.

Hikaru watched her closely. Half of the cookie still rested on her lips. And then a thought crossed his mind.

'I'm Hikaru, and there is only me'Hikaru thought as he reached over and grabbed Haruhis face. He caught sight of Kaorus eyes widen when he pulled Haruhi to look at him. He closed his eyes and felt his heart beat block out all other sound. Then he felt her lips. Her soft lips that tasted like the green tea cookie she had just eaten.

'I love you Haruhi'Hikaru thought as he slowly pulled away from her. Ignoring the stares and gasps from their classmates, and the glare from Kaoru who had been forced to witness the scene.

"Hikaru why.. what are you doing?"Haruhi looked up at him. His hands still holding her face, his amber colored eyes seemed to be have a cool burning to them. Like ice that's so cold it burns you, making your nerves feel alive.

"**Showing you how I feel"**

**Please review! I'm liking how this story is heating up but your reviews really are what drives this story and my ideas. I'd like to know what hosts you like and how you like their personalities being done.**


	9. Dad Mode

Thank you for the reviews

With club activities about to begin everyone was in their positions. Kyoya loaded the rose petal blower that hung above the door frame to begin showering their guests when the doors open.

"Hey Hikaru have you seen Haruhi?"Kaoru asked as he looked at the spot next to Tamaki that was normally filled by Haruhi. But was now empty. She hadn't come to the club and they were about to open soon.

"It seems Haruhi went home already, Ranka says she's apparently locked herself in her room"Kyoya explained as he removed his phone from his pocket. Ranka had messaged him to let him know that Haruhi wouldn't be showing up. It was odd that Haruhi wouldn't have at least told Hikaru and Kaoru where she was going.

"Is Haru-chan okay? Tama-chan shouldn't we go see her?"Hunny looked over to Tamaki who seemed to be distracted by some distant thought, his eyes which were normally a light blue had darkened into a shade of deep water. His smile was faint.

"I don't think so Hunny senpai, let's leave Haruhi alone for now"Tamaki answered with a nervous sound in his voice.

'What am I going to do now'Tamaki thought as he heard Kyoya counting down to the time that the double doors should open and the club activities would begin. Because even without Haruhi he was the host king and needed to be there.

~~Flash Back~~

"Kyoya mothers and daughters aren't supposed to kiss!"Tamaki yelled as he pushed Kyoya away from him. He felt a pained feeling in his chest and could feel the anger growing in him.

They stood a good 2 feet apart now with their eyes locked. Tamakis eyes held a mix of hurt and anger, and Kyoyas held frustration. In one movement Kyoya cleared the two feet between them and grabbed Tamaki by his collar.

"Tamaki you idiot! Listen to me, Haruhi is not our daughter, I am not your wife and you need to stop living in this state of complete delusion if you want any hope of staying by her side!"Kyoya had to admit, he held feelings for Haruhi and they were getting stronger. But Tamaki was his best friend and he owed Tamaki for everything he had become since the day they met. It was only fair he at least bring him up to get a fair chance.

"Wha-what are you saying Kyoya! Of course Haruhi is my daughter, that's the only way to explain any of this!"Tamaki gripped Kyoya wrist attempting to pull his hand off his collar. But Kyoya was firm and held his ground.

"Tamaki I will only say this once, and I will never again try to force you. You Tamaki Souh are in love with Haruhi Fujioka! But so is Hikaru and Kaoru"Kyoya released Tamakis collar letting him fall back onto the floor. He cool marble floor felt like burning hot rocks as Tamaki sat there in shock. His eyes were wide with horror as Kyoya stood before him, straightening his tie.

"And so am I"An with that Kyoya picked up the note book he had dropped to the side and removed the pen he kept in his pocket. He fixed his hair and walked back over to the boxes of tea.

"Now if you could finish looking at the costumes for today then I'll finish counting the tea"Kyoyas composure had returned as he started to look over the figures again. Ignoring how Tamaki stood up and was obviously shaking, he had ran out of the club room after that.

~~End Flash Back~~

'Haruhi… if I really am in love with you, do I still stand a chance?'Tamaki thought as he watched the double doors open and forced a perfect host smile onto his face

"Welcome Princesses!"

-Haruhi—

"What's happening"Haruhi whispered softly as she laid there on her bed. Her hand touched her lips, as she remembered Hikarus kiss earlier that day. It had been such a shock, and with Kaoru right there too. HIkaru must have known how Kaoru felt already, and she couldn't face Kyoya today since he most likely would have heard about it and would question her. She just couldn't do it anymore today.

With her eyes closed Haruhi began to think, the sun went down and before she knew it, it was already 5 pm and her father was knocking at the door again.

"Haruhi, hey Haruhi are you feeling better?"Ranka wasn't wearing his drag clothing, and he wasn't using that girlish voice. He was in 'dad' mode. So when he pushed Haurhis bedroom door open and saw her just lying there in the dark he knew something must be wrong. She was always so stubborn, even if she really had been sick she would have tried to study.

"Huh? Yeah I'm okay dad, just tired"Haruhi looked over to her father as he came to sit at the edge of her bed. He hadn't done this in a very long time, normally Haruhi always slept in the living room if she wasn't feeling good so her father wouldn't worry so much.

"Haruhi you can talk to me about it if you want, but if not then please talk to one of your friends"Ranka didn't understand what was going on right now, but he knew Haruhi must be dealing with something pretty troublesome. She was still wearing her Ouran uniform and socks, it looked like she hadn't moved since coming home.

Ranka patted Haruhis leg and stood up to go back outside, he wasn't going to work today and thought maybe he'd make her something nice to eat.

"Dad"Haruhi looked over to her father who immediately came back to her side.

"Yes dear?"Ranka held Haruhi as she sat up in her bed and patted down the side of her hair that had gotten all messed up

"Hikaru kissed me today"Haruhi confessed feeling a bit better that she was at least talking to someone about it, she was so confused. While she half expected her father to freak out, Ranka remained clam

"I see, so you're worried about how he feels now?"Ranka asked taking a breath of relieve, he had been worried it was something much worse.

"Kaoru confessed to me"Haruhi continued as she noted Rankas surprised reaction now. He most certainly hadn't been expecting that one, after all wasn't one love issue enough.

"I see so you're worried about the two of them fighting then?"Ranka asked trying to figure out what exactly was the root of Haurhis problem. It was getting complex.

"Kyoya kissed me, and asked me to drop the honorific"Haruhi continued as she laid back down on her bed with a thud. Her chest was all in knots and her head was so clouded

"Uh..So..you're unsure of who you want is that is Haruhi? Help daddy out, I'm a bit confused"Rankas serious tone had slipped away a bit as he started to take all this in as best as possible

"I don't know either dad, I just feel so…out"Haruhi signed as she grabbed her pillow and covered her face, hoping the pillow would somehow shield her from all these problems that were happening.

'What the hell is happening at that host club!'Ranka thought as he thought over all the information Haruhi had given him. Hikaru had kissed her and so had Kyoya, Kaoru had confessed so obviously this was already turning into a web

-Knock—Knock-

"Haruhi dear I'll be right back"Ranka grabbed the blanket and pulled it over Haruhi before making his way for the front door.

'It must be one of those host boys'Ranka thought as he rushed towards the door to find out exactly who it was that had come to visit Haruhi in her time of great distress. As Ranka reached for the door he pulled it open and….

**Please review, I haven't decided who I wanted to come visit Haruhi yet so please bear with me until I can pick and update again.**


	10. Not So Sick

**Thank you for the reviews, I have thought it over and have made my picks **

"Huh? Why are you here?"Ranka straightened up not really sure how to respond. He had actually thought that it would be the blonde idiot Tamaki but instead at the door stood, from what he could tell one of the Hitachii twins, he was out of his school uniform and was carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"I was wondering if I could see Haurhi.. she didn't come to club and Kyoya senpai told us she was sick so..yeah"Hikaru cleared his throat as he felt Ranka eyeing him up. He honestly had never been scared of Ranka before but he was more likely to be defensive since Haruhi was sick.

Hikaru had left the club quickly and took the limo home without Kaoru since he had to stop somewhere that somewhere was the floral shop so he could get flowers for Haurhi. He then made a bee line to one of the shops that carried this mother's latest fashion line and of course they gave him whatever he needed. Which is how he came to be standing at Haruhis door step now, holding a bouquet of flowers and having Ranka stare him down.

"Are you the one that kissed my little girl, or the one that confessed his undying love?"Okay Ranka was being a bit over dramatic but he wasn't in the mood to just let anyone see his little girl after all she'd be though today

"I'm the one that kissed her today, Hikaru Hitachii… please I just want to talk to her and tell her I'm sorry for not asking or at least.. I don't know.. I just want to see her"Hikaru didn't really know what to say, he didn't regret kissing her and he didn't regret coming here. It had been an impulsive choice but those were the only kind of choices he knew how to make

'He seems sincere enough'Ranka thought a he relaxed a bit and stepped to the side of the door allowing HIkaru inside

"You can go see her, she's in her bed room"Ranka watched as Hikaru actually bowed and let himself in. He placed his shoes down and quickly made his way to the room that he remembered had been Haruhis form the time they visited.

'I can do this, I can DO THIS!'Hikaru thought as he turned the knob and opened Haruhis bedroom door. She was still lying there in the dark. Her eyes were covered by the pillow and the blanket was placed loosely over her.

Hikaru stepped quietly afraid she might actually be asleep, in which case he'd just wait till she woke up. Why he didn't turn the lights on? The lights in his house were all automatic.

'Haruhi..'Hikaru reached out and touched her hand

"Hikaru?"Haruhi felt his hand holding hers, his fingers were so long and slender but rougher then Kaorus, and he was also warm. She knew it was him. But Haruhi lifted the pillow up anyway and sat up to see Hikaru at her bedside holding flowers.

"Hey Haruhi"Hikaru responded as he watched her get up and turn the lights on. The room was smaller than he remembered.

"These are for you, I'm sorry about today"Hikaru handed Haruhi the flowers and now stood there waiting for her response.

"For the kiss or for the stress?"Haruhi asked as she looked down at the flowers. She had to admit they were lovely flowers, freshly picked and they smelt wonderful. The normal plastic wrapping paper had been replaced with a soft fabric that cradled the flowers perfectly.

"The stress I guess… Haruhi I've been meaning to tell you something, are you feeling okay to talk?"Hikaru asked not wanting to push her too much. She didn't look sick, so that could only mean that she was simply tired. A tired Haruhi wouldn't be happy with him if he bothered her too much.

"Yeah, I figured you want to talk about it"Haruhi placed the flowers down on her desk next to the pile of books she used every night to study. Hikaru had taken a seat on her bed next to her pillow while Haruhi joined him. She had crossed her legs and now they were close enough for their knees to be touching

"Haruhi what am I to you?"Hikaru sat there looking into her large brown eyes. His brown hair tossed a bit from him rushing to get here to talk to her. He seemed a bit nervous, after all her answer would determine a lot of things for them now.

'What is Hikaru to me?'Haruhi needed a moment to think about that. He was her best friend, he was her playful friend, he had held her during a storm, he had protected her from harm, he was…

"You're a very special friend to me Hikaru"Haruhis answer the best sum up of all the things she thought HIkaru was to her.

"Haruhi that's not what I want to be!"Hikaru stood up, his heart was racing. This was the moment he had been thinking about non-stop since he spoke to Kaoru. His explosive emotions where just shouting at him to say something

"I want to be your boyfriend Haruhi! I want to be with you in a relation and spend all my time with you, holding you, taking you on dates, showing you off to everyone because I think you're the most beautiful adorably girl I've ever met"Hikaru fell to his knees and was now kneeling in front of Haruhi who was taking in all that he was saying

"You're the only person I can see myself ever being with Haruhi, but I know this is really sudden, even I have just realized how much I love you…so please do you think you could think about being my girlfriend"Hikaru let out a breath, feeling his chest lighten now. He had said it, all he thought about Haruhi and all he had wanted to say to her.

Haruhi didn't know what to say, she thought Hikaru was just being a jerk and taking it too far today, but he loved her? He wanted to be with her? It was a lot to suddenly take in, but it would be wrong to reject him just like that

"I'll think about it okay Hikaru, now go home I'll see you tomorrow"Haruhi felt even more exhausted now. But Hikaru looked extremely pleased. He had a bright smile on his face as he stood up and did't argue with her about leaving

"I'll see you tomorrow then Haruhi!"Hikaru practically jumped up and leaned forward, placing a light kiss on her cheek

"I just had to steal one more"Hikaru whispered softly into her ear before taking his leave. He had never felt so happy, Haruhi had agreed to give him a chance.

'What's with him'Haruhi signed as she touched her cheek, she could still feel the warmth of his kiss on her cheek. It was getting so complicated.

"Haruhi dear is everything better now?"Ranka asked as he walked in holding an empty vase of water for the flowers Hikaru had brought for her. He placed the new flowers gently into the vase and then back onto Haruhis desk. It brightened her room a bit to have the flowers there.

"Hikaru confessed to me.."Haruhi signed as she sat there. While Rankas face went pale, another suitor? This was getting to be too much!

-Knock-Knock—

"I'll take care of this sweetheart!"Ranka yelled as Haruhi was about to stand up and walk to answer the door. Ranka rushed the door, with his fatherly protective feelings going haywire

'I bet it's that Hitachii boy again!'Ranka thought as he reached forward and swung the door open

"GO HOME!"Ranka yelled as he opened the door and then quickly slammed it shut. He stood there dusting his hands off and let out a huff

1second…

2seconds..

3seconds..

"Kyoya! I'm so sorry please come in!"Ranka pulled the front door open again as the realization came in that Kyoya had been the one at the front door and not Hikaru, he had been in such an emotional state that he had forgotten.

"Thank you Ranka, I'm sorry if this is a bad time"Kyoya let himself in and removed his shoes. He held a small bag in his hand and was still dressed in his Ouran uniform. His normally clean pressed hair was bit messy.

"No it's fine, you're here to see Haruhi aren't you?"Ranka asked as he looked down at the small bag Kyoya was holding, it had the otoori symbol on it, most likely it was medication for Haruhi

"Yes, I brought her some medication"Kyoya opened the bag to show Ranka the contents since he had been staring at the bag a bit curiously.

Kyoya had left right about the club activates were over and closed the doors shut as he had to at the end of every day. It was already dark by the time he left so he had rushed over to the closest pharmacy owned by his family to get medication for Haruhi. He assumed it was simply some type of flu she had caught.

"Kyoya why are you here?"Haruhi wandered out of her bedroom, she was still wearing her uniform and her hair was horribly messed up from covering herself with the pillow earlier

'She doesn't look sick'Kyoya thought as he walked past Rank and right over to Haruhi. He lifted his hand and placed it against her forehead to test for a fever but didn't feel anything. So he moved his hand to her cheek and noticed a faint blush on her cheeks

"I came to check on you, your father said you were sick"Kyoya explained as he handed her the bag of medication, but now he knew for sure she wasn't sink, in fact she seemed perfectly fine except for maybe she was a bit exhausted.

"I'm fine really, do you want to stay for tea?"Haruhi offered as she looked down at the medication in the bag, it looked expensive but then again anything that involved Kyoya seemed to be extremely expensive.

"Haruhi dear why don't you go change first"Ranka proposed as he looked over his daughters appearance again, her uniform was all wrinkled now and no doubt she'd have to press it later if it got any worse. Haruhi just shrugged and walked off to her bed room to get changed

"Kyoya do you mind if we talk?"Ranka voice had returned back to it's 'father mode' as he looked at Kyoya. He had always liked Kyoya the best out of all the hosts but right now, he was just another boy who seemed to be after his daughters heart.

"Of course Ranka"Kyoya followed Ranka into the sitting room, and even though the doors were made of paper Ranka still slide it shut behind them. Kyoya had to admit he didn't expect to have to talk to Ranka tonight but he was prepared for anything.

"Why did you kiss Haruhi?"Okay so Kyoya wasn't exactly prepared for that but he recovered quickly. He hadn't thought Haruhi would be so open with Ranka so soon but there was no point in avoiding it now. Kyoya recomposed him.

"I assure you Ranka I have nothing but pure intentions in mind"Kyoya assured Ranka trying to explain himself a bit, even if it was a lie. He didn't have all 'pure' intentions when it came to Haruhi but that was something that should be kept between the two of them.

"I see, so did you come here to confess your love to her? The two Hitachii twins have already both done that"Ranka of course had no idea Kyoya wasn't already aware of that, he was always do on top of things it seemed impossible for him to not know. But Kyoya was taken aback by this.

'So Hikaru and Kaoru are both moving in on Haruhi.. are they working together or seperatly'Kyoya thought as he started to realize that must be why Hikaru dyed his hair and why they were unaware of why she didn't come to the club activities today

"I plan to confess to her eventually, but not in her current state"Kyoya explained as he came to the conclusion that Haruhi must be exhausted from today. It was no wonder she didn't change out of her uniform

"Confess what?"Haruhi pushed the sliding doors open and brought in their tea. She had just caught the very end of their conversation as she finished making it.

"Oh nothing dear! I'll leave you two alone to chat"Ranka stood up and took his tea cup from Haruhi before moving away towards his room. He knew that there was no way Haruhi would allow him to stay, and it'd be good for her to talk to someone right now.

"Thank you for the tea Haruhi"Kyoya watched as Haruhi sat down across form him and placed his tea down. He had come to love the little things she did, how she always tried to place the cup down as gently as possible but she never used that pinky trick Tamaki had attempted to teach her.

"You didn't have to come all this way Kyoya, I would have just seen you tomorrow"Haruhi placed the small tray she had used on the side and settled into her seat. She really hadn't been expecting so many quests tonight, well it had only been two but these two seemed to just add to her worries.

"I was worried about you"Short and simple, Kyoya never wasted words between him and Haruhi. He didn't need to, she was smart and understood everything he told her. And just to double check he saw the faintest blush on her cheeks.

"But now that I see you're fine I'll take my leave"Kyoya stood up and began to head for the door but paused for a moment. He looked back at Haruhi who was now looking directly at him and he walked back over to her.

Kyoya leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head

"Why'd you do that Kyoya?"Haruhi looked up at him, she seemed to be getting kisses a lot today but Hikaru and had at least told her why

'Could Kyoya have feelings for me too?'Haruhi thought as she felt her head aching now from all of this. But Kyoya simply smiled, it was an honest smile.

"Because I care about you Haruhi"

And with that he left

**Thank you for all your reviews! In the next chapter I plan to have Haruhi move to the next level with one of the hosts. I'm thinking either Mori or Koaru, maybe Tamaki if I can plan it out right. Please let me know who you'd like.**


	11. In Love and War

Haruhi sat there smiling her naturally kind smile to her client. The day had gone by perfectly fine, and Haruhi was more than happy to know that she had passed all the pre-exams without much of a problem. Now all she would need to do it go back and correct the problems she got wrong, make sure she understands them, and then when exam day came she'd be just fine. Yes, it had been a good day. Hikaru and Kaorus brotherly love act had become very popular since Hikaru dyed his hair, the girls said it made him look more "dangerous", Kyoya was doing his usual business and hadn't seemed to pay her much mind today, even Tamaki seemed to be keeping his distance from her.

"Haru-chan!"Hunny wandered over towards her as her guests started to leave and she was left alone to clear the table that had nothing more than a few tea cups on it.

"Hey Hunny-senpai, are you done too?"Haruhi asked as she glanced over to see Mori was already setting the table up for their next clients, Mori always got fresh tea while Hunny would go to get more sweets for the ladies and himself of course.

"Nope, Takashi and I have three more guests today; what about you Haru-chan?"Hunny asked as he placed the cups on the tray Haruhi was carrying. He followed after her as she headed for the small kitchen.

"There's still 30 minutes left of club time so I'll just help serve tea and bring sweets out"Haruhi placed the tea set down into the sink and began to wash the dishes. They had a very good dish washer since none of them but Haruhi really knew how to wash dishes. But Haruhi preferred to do it herself. Although Tamaki always argued with her that the dish washer was there so she wouldn't have to use her "adorable" hands.

Hunny stood behind her, watching he carefully wash the dishes.

"Haru-chan do you want to come over to Takashis with me today?"Hunny asked innocently as he picked up a dish towel and handed it to Haruhi so that she could start drying. Hunny would have offered to help but then again, he'd most likely break the plate while trying to clean it.

'Today? What am I doing today?'Haruhi thought as she remembered how well she had done on the pre-exams

"Sure Hunny senpai that sounds fun"Haruhi picked up one of the tea cups and began to dry it. Not noticing the look on Hunnys face, it was a smile that would put Hikaru and Kaorus devious grins to shame.

"Great Haru-chan!"

-30 minutes later-

"Kyoya, hey Kyoya!"Tamaki yelled as he stood next to Kyoya, trying to get his attention.

"What"Kyoya really hadn't been in the mood to talk to anyone today. He'd gone to bed much too late since he'd stayed up with thoughts of Haruhi bothering him. All he wanted now was for Tamaki to shut up for a few moments so he could think and finish balancing the budget.

"Where's Haruhi? I wanted to talk to her!"Tamaki whined as he looked around the club room where only Hikaru and Kaoru stood, they were changing into some more casual clothing and out of their school uniforms.

"I don't know Tamaki, perhaps she went home"Kyoya let out a sign as he stopped typing. Where had Haruhi gone? He didn't pay her much mind today since he was too exhasted to really focus on anything. He hadn't even said hello to her today, but then again after he'd paid her a visit last night he highly doubted she was worried about him not caring.

"Then I'll just have to call her!"Tamaki proclaimed as he pulled his small white phone out and began to look through his contacts for Haruhis number

"Her phones off boss there's no point"Kaoru called as he and hikaru made their way over to them. With their school uniforms under their arms and Hikaru looking down at his phone reading something

"Yeah Tono, apparently she got a ride home with Hunny senpai and Mori senpai"Hikaru explained as he read the message he'd got from Hunny, since Hunny was well aware Hikaru would be worried if Haruhi wasn't answering her phone.

"That's no fair! I was going to take her home! And then as we stood there on her door step it'd start to rain and she'd fall into my arms asking me to stay with her!"Tamaki explained his delusion

"And where are you two going today?"Kyoya noticed Hikaru and Kaorus odd change of clothing, they normally waited until they had arrived home to change, since it was more convinent that way. However today that didn't seem to be the case

"We're going over to Hunny-senpais for a movie, he said you both could come"Kaoru explained as he removed his phone and started to dial Hunnys number.

"Kyoya let's go! It'll be a bonding night for just us guys!"Tamaki stated as he reached out and grabbed Kyoya. He had been acting overly caring towards Kyoya and the others since him and Kyoa had their little talk

'Even though I'll miss Haruhi, I'm sure she'll be happy to get some alone time'Tamaki had to admit that Haruhi seemed to be stressed lately, and having him being overly friendly with her most likely wouldn't help right now. So he'd wait till she seemed better and would talk to her then

"Hunny senpai said he'll see us in an hour"

-The Morinozuka Mansion-

"Are you sure everything's okay Hunny senpai? We could go with you"Haruhi asked as she watched Hunny rushing around Moris mansion, talking to their servents and whispering things to them

"I'm sure Haru-chan, but I need to go home soon so you and Takashi can just stay and watch the movie"Hunny didn't look at Haruhi as he spoke, instead he was quickly writing down some things on a few pieces of paper a maid had brought him.

"Mitsukuni"Mori appeared behind Haruhi with a bowl of popcorn in his hands. He and Hunny didn't normally have movie days like this so his chef was a bit unprepared to make fresh popcorn, however since Mori didn't want Hunny to have to wait he made "commoner" popcorn, although Mori never referred to it in that way.

"Takashi perfect! Haru-chan do you mind putting the movie in?"Hunny asked as he slide open the door which lead to the small movie theater Moris family had installed within the mansion. Haruhi nodded and walked inside only to become increasingly confused as she looked around and didn't see a single DVD player. Only a large screen and giant couches that could fit at least 5 people on them.

"Mitsukuni what's this about"Mori knew Hunny had been up to something, while Hunny had attempted to play innocent all day while passing small notes to the servants in Moris mansion. Not that it bothered Mori, Hunny was free to do whatever he wished, well, at least as long as it wasn't something bad for him

"Takashi how do you feel about Haru-chan?"Although Hunny was still saying "-chan", the sweetness from his voice was gone and had been replaced with a much more serious tone. He held Usa-chan loosely against his chest now, waiting patiently for Mori to think.

"I like her"It was a plan statement, there was nothing that could be misunderstood about it. Mori liked Haruhi, he was fond of her and enjoyed her company. He had grown to think of her as a close friend of his and he never minded when she came around.

"Then consider this a date okay Takashi, I'm going to go now"Hunny smiled brightly at his cousin, he had always wanted Mori to find someone special, and since Mori was strong and silent with an unpredictable personality, that made it hard for him. Not that girls hadn't confessed their love for him before, actually many girls had. But none of them had ever meant anything to him.

'Mitsukuni doesn't have feelings for Haruhi than'Mori thought as he realized that Hunny had been planning to get him and Haruhi alone from the start. This had nothing to do with Hunny.

"An Takashi, you know what happens on dates right?"Hunny looked back at his cousin, he seemed more bubbly than ever. But Mori just stood there holding the bowel of popcorn waiting for Hunny to finish what he was saying

"People kiss"

-The Huninozuka Mansion—

"Geeze where is Hunny senpai already"Hikaru laid down on Hunny senpais bean bag chair that was shaped like a rabbit. Everything in his room was so adorable and cute it was hard to even tell that some things weren't actual bunnies.

"We did show up early, he must have been coming from Mori senpais I assume"Kyoya had taken his seat at Hunnys desk that was just as adorable as there rest of the room, but at least the chair wasn't pink or covered in some cute design like everything else in the room.

"I'm sure Hunny senpai will show up any moment! Maybe he'll even convince Haruhi to come with him!"

-Haruhi and Mori, in the Morinozuka Mansion—

"Hey Mori.."Haruhi looked over to see Mori sitting next to her. He always seemed to stiff it amazed her how he didn't just snap in half one day. They sat together sharing the couch in the center of the room. The bowel of popcorn in between them and a chick flick playing on the screen

"Hm?"Mori looked over to her, even Haruhi could tell this movie really had no interest to him, after all, the only thing that had happened so far was that he girl got dumped and was now plotting with her friends or something like that.

"Do you like these kind of movies? I never took you for an emotional movie kind of guy"Haruhi asked as Mori continued to look at her. The movie had been playing for a solid 30 minutes now and they hadn't said anything to each other.

'What is he thinking? It's always so hard to read him'Haruhi thought as she reached forward to grab a piece of popcorn from the bowel between them. She moved her hand slowly not really sure what to do but she didn't want to break eye contact encase he decided to answer her suddenly.

'People Kiss'Hunnys words were running through Moris head as he sat there with Haruhi now, he knew she was moving closer now. His eyes searched her face, he glanced at her hand reaching for popcorn, and then her eyes that kept on his, and finally he looked at her lips.

Mori reached his hand out and grabbed Haruhis as she reached for the popcorn, she had a few pieces in her hand

"Haruhi"Mori very rarely addressed anyone besides Hunny. So Haruhi very rarely heard him say her name. This alone made her eyes widen.

It was sudden to say the least, Mori had brushed the bowel between them onto the floor and within the few moments it took for it to hit the ground, he had moved forward and had Haruhi now laying on the couch beneath him. His hand holding her wrist as his never changing eyes staring into hers.

"Mori, what are you doing?"Haruhi whispered softly as she stared up at him. She had never really looked at Mori like this, he was handsome and serious. His eyes were so deep and serious, never changing and unreadable. But Mori had never been one for words. He simply acted. His lips covered hers, causing her to gasp slightly in surprise

In a million years Haruhi would have never guessed that Mori would be hovering over her in a movie theater kissing her.

'He is the 'wild' type I guess'Haruhi thought as she kept the surprise disappear and closed her eyes. Her hands closed around the popcorn crushing it into bits. She had expected him to pull away, all the other hosts had just given her a light kiss.

'This is a kiss'Mori thought as he pulled away slightly from Haruhi, allowing her room to breathe. He watched her eyes open to look into his. Seconds passed without them saying a word.

"Mo-"Haruhi began but was cut off as he kissed her again. He was still being gentle with her, but now she could feel his hands move away from her wrist and move to her back. They had shifted and now Haruhi was leaning against the arm rest while Mori had gotten closer to her. His hand gently scanning her back. His lips moved slowly, unsure of what to do but going on pure instinct.

'Is this okay? Haruhi is this okay'Moris thoughts started to become hazy as he continued their kiss. He could feel Haruhis hands wrap around his neck, it was the first time anyone had ever held him like this. He let his hands move to the front of her body, his finger gently at her neck.

'What's happening to me, what is this'Haruhi didn't know what to think as she just let her body respond to Mori as she felt cool air hitting her skin. She could feel the air on her collar bone and then she realized what was happening.

Mori continued to kiss her, Haruhi could feel her lips burning now. It was a cool burning that left her wanting more. His fingers continued to slowly unbutton her white shirt that was under her blazer. It didn't take long for him to reach the last button.

"Mori wait"Haruhi pulled away slightly and took in everything that was happening. She was leaning against the arm rest, her shirt and blazer laid open and Moris hand was resting over her light pink bra. His lips were at her neck and she had never been more confused about what to do.

His eyes said he was waiting for her to continue. Haruhi could feel her heart beating out of her chest now, she didn't know what to do, or at least what was the logical thing to do.

"Not too far okay"Haruhi whisperes softly, she didn't know how to think logically right now. This was the first time anyone had ever touched her like this, let alone kissed her the way he was. His lips were against her neck, gently sucking and causing her to fall deeper into some deep hole of pleasure that was pooling beneath her.

'Where is the line'Mori wasn't sure what too far meant but he wasn't about to ask. He was enjoying himself. He had never really had the experience of touching a women like this. But he knew it enjoyed it. It had his heart beat faster, and his over whelming feeling of pleasure that took over. Mori let his hands travel to her back again, his hand gently placed it's self over the clasp of her bra while his lips had reached the area bellow her collar bone.

'Mori is he..'Haruhi felt her thoughts clear for a moment when she felt he fabric of her bra sliding down her shoulders and Moris warm hand coving her. His hands were large but she fit in his palm. His lips had stopped moving but he was still close to her.

"Haruhi"Mori whispered softly against her ear as he gently squeezed her chest, he felt Haruhi squirm beneath him, her eyes closed and her body curled up

"Mori wait! Stop!"Haruhi felt a knot forming in her stomach, it was a strange feeling that scared her for moment. But the moment she said stop Mori had pulled away and was now as far away from her as he could be while still sitting on the same couch.

"Haruhi, please accept my apology for taking advantage of you"Mori looked at Haruhis shaken form and felt a pain deep in his chest. He got off the couch and kneeled before her. Bowing his head till he touched the floor.

Haruhi sat there for a moment, she closed her shift around her body and looked to see her bra was laying in her lap. She could still feel her heart beat in her ears and saw Mori kneeling before her. His words reached her ears and she dropped her hands

"Mori you didn't take advantage of me.. I just never did anything like that before"Haruhi confessed as she reached for her bra and held it against her chest. No one had ever seen her so exposed like this, and the fact that it was Mori seemed to strange to her.

Mori didn't respond but he did stand up and turn away from Haruhi allowing her to get dressed again. It didn't take long for Haruhi to finish placing her clothing back on and fix herself. But Mori still wasn't looking at her.

"Mori"Haruhi stood up and straightened herself out a bit more. She was embarrassed still but it wouldn't be good if they just left things like this.

"Yes"Mori was being verbal now, he wanted to make sure he gave Haruhi his full attention, after all he had just touched her in one of her most intimate and private places.

"Do you want to restart the movie?"Haruhi looked over at the screen and saw that the credits were no rolling and they hadn't actually watched more than 30 minutes of it. While Mori actually seemed surprised a small smile spread across his lips

"Yeah"Mori restarted the movie and took a seat on the couch again. He had expected Haruhi to sit far away from him but now she was sitting only a few inches away.

'She's not angry'Mori thought as he watched the opening credits started to play. This time they would actually watch the movie. As it began Mori would glance over at Haruhi, she was sitting stiffly against the chair not relaxing.

It was a bit impulsive but Mori reached over and took her hand, his fingers lacing their together. They exchanged a glance and a smile. An Haruhi relaxed.

-The Huninozuka Mansion—

"Hunny senpai, if you don't mind me asking why do you keep checking your phone?"Tamaki asked as he looked over at Hunny who had been looking at his phone every 5 minutes. The movie had finished and he continued to do so.

Hikaru and Kaoru sat by the window sharing a bowel of popcorn while Kyoya seemed to be contemplating the movie from his place on the chair. An Tamaki sat with Hunny on the over sized bed.

"I was just making sure Takashi and Haru-chan were enjoying their date"Hunny lack of cuteness in his voice hadn't slipped passed any of them. Hunny placed his phone down and smiled sweetly, by now Mori was taking Haruhi home and they had spent a good few hours alone together.

"DATE!?"Hikaru and Kaoru both yelled in unison as they stood up and walked over to Hunny who was still acting sweet

'Dammit so that's why Mori isn't here'Kyoya thought as he tired not to act angry with the news while the twins and Tamaki were obviously upset

"Hunny why didn't you tell us she was on a date with Mori senpai?!"Hikaru wasn't good at holding his temper and started yelling angrily while Kaoru, who was also still upset tried to calm him down.

"Because Hika-chan, Kao-chan, Tama-chan, and even you Kyo-chan, there is only one of Haru-chan and five of you"Hunny stood up and walked away from the bed. He placed Usa-chan on a small chair and leaned against the wall facing his friends

"All is fair in love and war I suppose, isn't it Hunny-senpai?"Kyoya stood up from his place at the desk and looked over at Hunny. The innocent look on his face was gone and he was being all too serious now

"That's right Kyo-chan, so which one of you will get to Haru-chan next?"

**Please review! I'm planning on having the next chapter involve a lot of Haruhi and either Hikaru, Kyoya or Tamaki, I'm thinking in the next chapter there will be a lot more "romance" and "feelings of love".**


	12. Come Over For Curry

**Thank you for your reviews! I have made my choice, well sort of. Please enjoy the story. It's progression is a bit slow but I feel it will make the story more fulfilling in the end.**

"I'll just ask"Hikaru sat there on his bed gripping his phone. It hadn't been long since he and Kaoru returned home from Hunnys and were now both locked away in their separate rooms. The ride home had been silent while both of them pondered their next move

'If I wait too long.. then Kaoru will defiantly ask her'Hikaru thought as he hung his head down, his brown hair brushed across his forehead slightly covering his eyes now. His thumb ran over the front of the screen as he thought about what to say.

"Hikaru are you in there?"Kaorus voice came through the door softly. Hikaru held his phone and stood up ready to answer the door for his brother, it was strange that Kaoru didn't just come in.

"Don't open the door Hikaru"Kaorus voice whispered softly against the door. There Hikaru stood a foot away from the door and Kaoru on the other side, pressing himself gently against the smooth wood.

"Mom said she wants me to go with her to France till Saturday so I won't be in school, could you make sure to write down my homework for me?"Kaorus voice got softer, Hikaru could almost image the pain that's would be on Kaorus face

'Do you understand Hikaru?... I can't make a move towards her'Kaoru thought as he pressed his forehead against the wooden door. He had been planning to ask Haruhi out as soon as he got home, but his mother had left him a message about going to France and leaving Hikaru here since he had worse grades and couldn't afford to be leaving.

'Are you telling me it'd be okay Kaoru?'Hikaru thought as he lifted his hand and pressed it against the door'If there was ever such a thing as twins having an emotional and physiological connection, it was proven by them.

"I'll be sure to write it all down for you"Hikaru answered back as he gripped his phone in his other hand.

"Thanks Hikaru, I'll see you at dinner"Kaoru stepped away from the door and began to walk down the hallway back to his room. He had started to get used to being separate from his twin. But that didn't mean he never got lonely.

Hikaru stood there on the other side of the door listening to Kaorus footsteps in the hall. Then suddenly he felt a pang of guilt and threw the door open

"Kaoru don't give up! I know things are happening fast but if you give up then everything we've gone through would have been for nothing!"Hikaru yelled as he stepped out into the hallway to see Kaoru looking back at him. His hands in his pockets and a faint smile on his lips

"I never said anything about giving up"

-Haruhi—

"How could I let that happen"Haruhi stared at herself in the mirror of her bathroom. After Mori had dropped her off he had given her a kiss on the cheek and promised to never take things that far again without asking her. But that didn't stop the unsteady feeling in her chest.

'And he even left a mark'Haruhi thought as she unbuttoned her shirt to get ready for her bath. There was a light blue mark under her collar bone where Mori had been sucking

"Everyones been so strange lately, all of them.. well not all of them exactly"Haruhi whispered as she turned the water on and waited for it to warm before stepping inside.

Haruhi had found that like many other people, she had some of the best thoughts while taking a shower. She let the water run over her body and felt her hair get heavy. She had never really paid much time to relationships, sex or anything like that. But now she found herself in a mix of a whole bunch of things relating to that.

"Would it really be a bad idea for me to try to understand these feelings I'm having for each of them, is there more to these feelings?"Haruhi thought as she finished showered and shut the water off. She reached for her towel and wrapped up tight before heading out into her bedroom. Since her father had gone off to work already she was free to walk around in her towel.

"Would that make me a bad person? "Haruhi thought as she touched her lips. Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, all of them had claimed a kiss from her and now she was confused. Wasn't she only supposed to kiss many one or two people? That's the number normal people had right? Then again Haruhi never spoke with another girl about these things so how was she supposed to know.

*Unknown Song Plays*

'Do I really want to deal with this now?'Haruhi thought as she looked down at the caller ID and saw Hikarus picture. It was a photo of him that had been taken the day they went to the beach house and were playing around near the caves. Hikaru had demanded that Haruhi personalize his contact so she'd know when he was calling her.

"Hey Hikaru"Haruhi answered the phone deciding that if she didn't answer now he'd just keep calling her until she did. An she wasn't in the mood for that either.

"_Haruhi do you want to come to the amusement park with me?"_

"I'm kind of tired Hikaru"Haruhi answered, she didn't want to be mean but in all honesty she was exhausted from today. It had been a very emotional and physical day for her that she didn't expect.

"_Please Haruhi, I just want to hang out tonight for a bit"_

'What's up with Hikaru'Haruhi thought as she heard his voice, it sounded weak and a little scared. Like he was standing on the other side trying to hold in his feelings

"Fine, but no amusement park, do you want to come over for dinner?"Haruhi pulled a pair of pajama pants and a night shirt out of her drawer and began to get dressed. It wouldn't take long to make dinner if it was for just her and Hikaru, since her dad normally ate at work if he didn't stay home for dinner.

"_Okay, I'll call when I'm outside"_

"I hope Hikarus okay"Haruhi whispered as she patted her hair down and stepped out of her bedroom. She kept her phone in her pocket waiting for him to call her. Haruhi knew it took about 10 minutes to get here by car if there wasn't traffic, and since it was already getting dark most people would already be home. So when she walked to the stove and put the water on, she was surprised to hear her phone go off

*Unknown Song Plays*

"Hikaru?"Haruhi picked up her phone, they had spoken just a minute ago. No way could he have driven here so fast already

"_Hey I'm outside"_

Haruhi closed her phone and turned the stove on low before making her way to the door. She opened the door slowly to see Hikaru standing there holding a small box that smelt of something sweet and sugary. Hikaru was dressed pretty casually but had a backpack on that seemed stuffed.

"How did you get here so fast?"Haruhi asked as she undid the chain lock and let Hikaru in. He kicked off his shoes and slipped his backpack off his shoulders

"I was already walking here when I called you"Hikaru closed the door behind him and made sure to lock it as Haruhi started to make her way back to the kitchen. Hikaru followed after her, he placed his backpack down onto the floor in the sitting room and then placed the small box on the table

"Why'd you walk? Did you expect us to walk all the way to the amusement park?"Haruhi asked as she started to pour the hot water out for tea. She had planned to make curry but thought she should serve him some tea first.

"I was pretty sure you'd want to stay here anyway, besides you walk everywhere"Hikaru commented as he helped Haruhi by taking the tray of tea from her. He placed it down gently and took a seat on the floor next to her. His hair was a bit wet since he'd taken a shower right before heading over but Haruhi didn't mind. She never really cared about how he looked.

"Are you trying to do the 'commoner' experience like Tamaki senpai?"Haruhi commented feeling like he had come here just to annoy her but then she felt Hikaru reach over and place his hand over hers. His hands were always warm so when he touched her, she could feel the warmth travel up her arm

"No I'm just trying to understand you better Haruhi"Hikaru knew he was being forward, but there wasn't much time to play around now. However Haruhis cheeks flushes a bright red at his comment as she tried to pull her hand away

"Don't run from me Haruhi, I'm not going to do anything"Hikaru held her hand tighter as she tried to pull away. Her cheeks were red and she didn't know what to say.

"I'm just going to go make dinner!"An with that Haruhi hurried off and went into the kitchen where she could get started on the curry for her and Hikaru

*Unknown Song Plays*

Hikaru sat there looking at Haruhis phone that laid next to him now. When she got up she must have dropped it, and it didn't seem like she even noticed it ringing as she started to look through the kitchen.

'What's this?'Hikaru thought as he picked her phone up and looked at the caller ID, it was Kyoya calling.

Hikaru stared at the phone and it was ringing in his hand

*Beep*

And he sent it straight to voice mail

'If it's important I'm sure he'll call back'Hikaru thought as he placed the phone back down and stood up to go help Haruhi

Hikaru headed into the kitchen to see Haruhi standing there mixing some curry mix into the hot water. The rice was already on and from the looks of it the instant curry already had vegetables inside so there was nothing to cut. HIkaru continued to talk forward and then wrapped his arms around Haruhi from behind. His hands resting over her shoulders and head resting on hers

"Hikaru what are you doing?"Haruhi tensed up a bit as she stood there stirring the curry.

"I missed you Haruhi"Hikaru whispered softly as he tightened his grip on her slightly and placed a light kiss on her hair.

'Remain calm, if I stay calm it'll be fine'Haruhi thought as she tried to relax with Hikaru hanging over her. His warm lips against her hair didn't go unnoticed.

"You saw me just today"Haruhi stopped stirring when Hikarus hand covered hers. He head now resting on her shoulder and he leaned over to get closer to her. Haruhi couldn't tell whether to be embarrassed of angry now, he was so close and he was holding her very intimately.

It was quite the scene, Haruhi didn't even notice how the curry started to boil a bit until Hikaru place his free hand over her chest. She was about to yell at him for being perverted by then he said something.

"Your hearts racing Haruhi"Hikaru whispered softly as he rested his hand over her chest. He could feel her heart beating against his hand.

Haruhi stood there frozen as she became aware of it herself. Her heart was racing, had it done this before? Hikaru had held her a lot, but never like this.

*Unknown Song Plays*

'Dammit'Hikaru thought as he heard his phone go off. With a sign he pulled away from Haruhi who was still catching her breath now.

"What"Hikaru was annoyed now, he thought he had finally had Haruhi. He had backed her into a corner, forcing her to think about her feelings for him and then his phone had to ring and break their moment.

"Hey Hikaru do you want to-"Tamaki began but Hikaru closed his phone almost instantly hanging up on Tamaki in mid speech

'That idiot'Hikaru thought as he put his phone away and turned around to see Haruhi had gone back to stirring the curry. Hikaru had missed his chance and knew it would be good to push her any more tonight. So he simply went to stand next to her, leaning against the counter he watched her continue to stir the curry and not look at him.

"You know even if you don't pick me Haruhi, as pathetic as it seems, I'll always be waiting encase you change your mind"Hikaru picked a pair of bowels up from the cabinet headed towards the rice cooker.

"Even if I'm your second choice I'm still happy to just be a choice"Hikaru continued as he popped open the rice cooker and was about to reach for the rice scooper when he noticed Haruhi had turned off the stove and was facing him now.

"SHUT UP HIKARU!"Haruhi yelled as she charged forward and pushed him, Hikaru was nothing short of shocked by this as he fell back onto the floor letting some of the rice fall around him and Haruhi fell to her knees before him

"How could you be happy being second best! You're a person Hikaru! So saying that even if I don't choice you, you'd be happy just waiting for me! That's the most pathetic disgusting thing I've ever heard you say!"Haruhi yelled as she felt he tears starting to swell up in her eyes. It didn't take long before she felt one escape and slip down her cheek. While Hikaru laid there staring at her in shock, he had never seen Haruhi so emotion, let alone angry.

"Haruhi..Hey Haruhi I'm sorry okay"Hikaru sat up and placed his hand on her back, he hadn't meant to push her that far where she'd just explode like that. Haruhi was normally good at holding her temper, but then again she was also good at speaking her mind

"Hikaru I don't know where this road is leading me… but at the end of it, can you promise me something?"Haruhi asked as she looked down at the smashed rice on the floor but didn't seem to care at this point.

"Anything you want"Hikaru leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her, she seemed to emotionally exhausted now and he felt terrible for adding to that weight she must have already been carrying.

"At the end of all this, you'll still be my best friend"Haruhi pushed Hikaru away as she whipped the rest of her small tears away and took in a breathe, she had needed to let all her feelings out.

"Yeah, I'll be here"Hikaru responded as he helped Haruhi up onto her feet and then started to pick up the bits of rice he had dropped on the floor, they were all mushy now so it was difficult for him

-Knock—Knock-

"I'll get it"

**Please review, I'm hoping you're enjoying the way things are going. An in the next chapter there will be 2 hosts greatly involved. **


	13. One Two Three

Thank you for the reviews

Haruhi had rushed to the door feeling her heart lighten a bit, if felt good to be honest with Hikaru. An Hikaru didn't seem to mind, he was still in the kitchen picking rice off the floor for her. Tonight would go well, she thought, after all it seemed that Hikaru was done trying to play with her tonight.

"Hm.."Haruhi opened the door and really she didn't know what to say. Haruhi stood there unsure of what to do, there in front of her stood Kyoya, the Kyoya she had come to know would never appear in front of her so..distort. He looked like he had just run a mile and somehow had lost his glasses along the way since he was now standing there without them. He was covered in water, and Haruhi hadn't even noticed it was raining.

"Haruhi why didn't you tell me!"Kyoya reached out and gripped Haruhis arms. He was covered in water but didn't seem to care about the pouring rain that was now pounding down on the small roof above him.

"Kyoya what are you doing out there? Come inside already"Haruhi ignored Kyoyas question not really concerned with that at the moment. He was literally dripping with water when he came inside, even his socks were soaked with water when he took his shoes off.

"Yo Kyoya senpai whats up?"Hikaru came out from the kitchen when he heard a very familiar vo!ice yelling. He held some rice in his hand to throw away but dropped it on the floor when he saw the condition Kyoya was in. Not to mention that Kyoya was still gripping Haruhis arms forcing her to look at him,

"Tell me why Haruhi! Why didn't you tell me he did that to you!"Kyoya had completely ignored Hikarus existence and was focusing fully on Haruhi who didn't know what he was talking about. She stared at him confused and seemed unaffected by now angry he was.

"Hikaru could you get Kyoya a towel?"Haruhi turned her head towards Hikaru who started picking up the rice he dropped. But with a sign Hikaru dropped the rice again and went towards the bathroom where he knew Haruhi kept the towels

'Dammit why is he here'Hikaru thought as he disappeared from sight to go grab a towel or two.

"Kyoya what are you talking about? You can't just bust into peoples comes and start accusing them of things"Haruhi asked as she felt him tightening his grip on her arms. His hair was half covering his eyes due to the water but she could still see he was furious, and maybe, what was that extra emotion in there? He was scared.

"Hunny accidently sent me the video feed from the Morinozuka mansion that he had meant to send to Mori"Kyoya was to angry to even bother to use honorifics for his senpais. He wanted Haurhi to explain herself and explain herself right now

'What am I doing? I need to calm down Haruhi must have a reason'Kyoya thought as he looked down at Haruhi, her brown orbs always softened his heart. Even if she didn't know it. Kyoya loosened his grip on her now and was standing straight, letting the water collect below him forming a pool

"I don't have to explain myself to you"Haruhi felt bad for being so harsh, it was obvious Kyoya was upset for some reason but she didn't care. She didn't have to tell them her business, and it she thought it was wrong for Kyoya to just demand she explain herself

"Haruhi explain yourself now, you're making me angry"Kyoya was trying hard to hold his temper now. He had been shocked at first but that shock had turned to anger when he got out of his limo that was stuck in traffic and started running here after she didn't answer her phone. It had been a 2 mile run and he wasn't the most athletic person.

'What the hell's happening?'Hikaru thought as he stood out of view from the two of them, holding the towels Haruhi had asked for. He wanted to step in, but at the same time he wanted to know what happened.

"What I do with my body is my choice! You have no business asking me about it!"Haruhi was upset now, she had already been confused enough about what happened with Mori and now to have Kyoya asking her about it, just made her angry.

"I have every right to ask you Haruhi!"Kyoya slammed his hand against the wall behind her, backing her up against the wall. He gazed to the right to see if Hikaru was back yet but saw no sign of him.

However Hikaru was actually still standing there, trying to control himself. Did Haruhi need his help? No Kyoya wasn't going to hurt her, maybe piss her off but not hurt her.

"No you don't Kyoya! An why should you care anyway it's not like it's going to affect my club active-"

Haruhi was quickly cut off by Kyoya as he reached forward and wrapped his arms around her, he held her in a tight embrace not caring that he was more than likely going to get yelled at for getting her clothes wet. No he just wanted to hold her, he couldn't take this anymore.

'Dammit I waited too long'Kyoya thought as he held her tighter waiting for her to hold him back and return his embrace but she was just standing there. Unsure of what to do.

'What is he doing!?'Hikaru thought angrily as he watched the scene unfolding before him. He was about to move forward but then he heard Haruhi speak

"You're in love with me aren't you Kyoya?"Haruhi asked as she reached up and returned his embrace, she felt him tense for a moment at her words but then he relaxed and stood there with her, holding her close

"As much as I'd like to deny it, yes, I've fallen in love with you, a girl who brings me not merit or reputation"Kyoya pulled away from her now, knowing very well that Haruhi fully understood why he was acting the way he was, and that Hikaru was listening somewhere. Kyoya now stood there in front of her, he could see that he had in fact dried off a bit but now Haruhi was a bit damp from his hug.

"Do you have a response for me Haruhi"Kyoya asked as he saw Hikaru now standing in sight of them, he had, had enough of Kyoyas and Haruhis little emotional show.

"Kyoya I-"

"SHE DOESN'T WANT YOU!"Hikaru threw the towels at Kyoya and stood ther huffing, he was so furiously jealous. He didn't want anyone else to hold Haruhi like that, let alone to have someone else confess their love to her! He loved Haruhi

"I believe that's Haruhi's choice Hikaru"Kyoya picked the towels up and started to dry his hair off before he'd catch a cold.

"Shouldn't you be helping Tamaki win her over or something! Not confessing your love for her!"Hikaru was practically ready to punch Kyoya.

"Shouldn't you be with your twin and not interrupting us? Haruhi and I were having a very important discussion"Kyoya wasn't one to resort to violence but he could see by the fire that was burning in Hikarus eyes it might just come to that.

All the while Haruhi stood there listening to them fight each other, not with fights just with words.

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU ARE BEING IDIOTS!"Haruhi yelled as she stepped away from both of them who were practically right in each other's face now. Haruhi hands had balled into a fist and she stood there, obviously angry.

"I'M NOT SOME OBJECT YOU CAN JUST FIGHT OVER!"If there was one thing Haruhi didn't ever take from any of the hosts it was them treating her like she was either 'princess' or their 'prize' 'toy' 'trophy' whichever way you put it. Haruhi had always been a very strong independent women and she wasn't about to become anyone's toy

An then it was silent

The silence seemed to last forever until Haruhis apartment door suddenly swung open

"HARUHI! I just came to term with this but I love you!"An there stood an overly happy Tamaki holding a basket of red roses for Haruhi. He had pushed her front door open to see an angry Haruhi, a soaked Kyoya who looked like he was in the middle of a fight with Hikaru.

An then there was silence again… until..

-Smack-

That was the sound of Haruhi falling to the ground. She now laid there on the wooden floor with her eyes closed.

"Haruhi!"Hikaru bent down to help her up

"HARUHI! Oh Kyoya what do I do!"Tamaki dropped the basket of flowers and he quickly came to Haruhi side.

"Hold her head up"Kyoya ordered Hikaru as he kneeled beside Haruhi and started checking her over. She had just suddenly fell to the ground.

"She fainted"

It was a long night after that. Haruhi had been placed in the bedroom while Kyoya, Tamaki and Hikaru called the other hosts over so they could all have a talk. Kaoru would have to be filled in on the details later since he already left for France. While this was going on Kyoya had a doctor come over to fully check Haruhi over, he confirmed that Haruhi had fainted, most likely after getting some surprising news that was too much for her to handle.

So now they all sat together around Haruhis small sitting room table. The air was a bit tense but everyone needed to talk.

"I think we can all agree that Haru-chans been through a lot lately with all of you!"Hunny stood at the end of the table pointing to all of them. He was actually the only one who hadn't made any type of move towards Haruhi. Then again he did push Mori to do so, so that was kind of his fault.

"But we love her so much Hunny senpai"Tamaki signed as he pressed his head down against the table, he really did love Haruhi and didn't know what to do now.

"None of us even considered Haruhis feelings"Hikaru had to admit, he didn't really think about what Haruhi wanted when he started that fight with Kyoya, and it was selfish. An he had to admit that now.

"I don't think any of you are good for Haru-chan! You've all been selfish! Even you Takashi"Hunny pointed to Mori who seemed shocked, but now that hunny was scolding him, he seemed more disappointed in himself than anything else.

"You didn't have to go that far Takashi! Haruhi's a little girl!"Hunny

"Excuse me but I have to agree with Mitsukuni here, an why may I ask are all of you here?"There stood Ranka in the doorway, holding a box of take out and in his drag clothing. He had gotten off of work early since there really wasn't many clients today and thought he'd surprise Haruhi.

"Ranka please here me out! I love your daughter and would like to make her my wife!"Tamaki shouted as he stood up and then fell to his knees before Ranka who was now taking his heels foot.

"Rejected, next please"Ranka pushed Tamaki aside and moved into the small sitting room. While Tamaki laid there now on the floor crying softly to himself

"Ranka if I may, I'd like to take Haruhi to dinner this weekend, you're move then welcome to supervise us"Kyoya was next as he stood up in his now dry clothing, he bowed politely to Ranka who now sat on the floor where Tamaki had been

"Accepted, have her home by 8, next!"Ranka watched as Hikaru came to sit beside him next

"Ranka I'd like to take Haruhi to the amusement park on Friday after school, I'd have her home by 10 after we finish dinner"Hikaru really was never one for being polite but he really wanted to go on that date with Haruhi.

"You'll have her home by 9, and now Takashi was it? Haruhi is going to your kendo tournament this weekend?"Ranka asked since he was well aware that Haruhi was planning on going to his tournament this weekend. She had even made small sign with Hunny after club hours that said "Go Takashi".

"Yeah"Mori replied, his reply was short but Ranka didn't mind, he knew Mori wasn't one for words

"Have her home by 8 and I have no objections"

**Thank you and please review! I'm going to have the next chapter be about Haruhi and Hikarus date, it'll be long and I plan to maybe put in anything from a light lemon to a heavy lime. Please let me know what you'd like to see happen here.**


	14. Hikaru and Haruhis Second Date

**Thank you all for the reviews, this story has become something I personally think has tested my ability to show case each character in a like-able light, except for Tamaki:P**

The week was a rainy one but there hadn't been any thunder, it had overall been a good week for Haruhi. After her fainting incident everyone had apologized and left her alone to deal with life as normal. After all she had been overly exhausted with their constant demands for attention the week before, so it was nice to just have some time for herself. But today was Friday, the day she had apparently agreed to go to the amusement park with Hikaru who was sitting alone at this table hosting. Kaoru still hadn't come back from France but was due back at the end of the weekend.

"Thank you ladies, please come again"Haruhi escorted her quests to the door and was finally finished for the day. Although Kyoya had said it was a club activity she couldn't help but feel like she was doing free labor.

"Hey Haruhi are you ready to go? I figured we could leave before Tono finishes with his guests"Hikaru suddenly appeared beside her. He didn't have that many appointments without Kaoru, their personalities really did balance out well so without one it was kind of a half act. Not that Hikaru minded, the real reason he had even wanted to continue with the host club was because of Haruhi, if not he would have gotten bored by now.

"Don't we have to help clean up?"Haruhi looked around and noticed how everyone except them was still hosting, and Kyoya was no were in sight so he was most likely balancing Tamakis over the top budget spending.

"I'm sure they'll let it slide this time, did you pack the spare clothes?"Hikaru pushed Haruhi out the door with him before anyone could notice they were leaving early. After all everyone had already had their dates planned out with Haruhi, and no one wanted anyone else to win her.

"My dad wouldn't let me leave today without it"Haruhi showed Hikaru the small black bag her dad and packed for her last night. Since this was the first date he had known about, he was really on top of picking her outfit out.

'I could have just worn my uniform'Haruhi thought as she looked inside the bag, it held a cute white and pink dress that would go down to her knees and a pair of sandels she could walk more freely in.

"You can change in the limo"Hikaru walked out the double doors that lead to the front of the school where his limo would be waiting for him. Haruhi followed him out the door.

"I'll change in the bathroom at the park"Haruhi commented now trusting Hikaru, like hell she was going to change in the same place at him.

"I won't look, like roll down the window when you're done"Hikaru waved his driver away to go sit down while he opened the door to let Haruhi in. Haruhi looked at him for a moment, questioning his intensions before getting inside. An just like he said, Hikaru closed the door and stood with his back to the window, blocking his own view.

Haruhi stumbled around in the limo getting dressed. She then folded her uniform nicely and placed it inside the bag. She hadn't worn this dress since her dad took her out for dinner last year, it wasn't anywhere fancy since she didn't want that. But she had at admit she did like the dress.

"I'm done"Haruhi rolled down the window just enough for her eyes to be seen. Hikaru then stepped away from the window and put his hand on the car door.

"I'm impressed Hikaru, you aren't being a pervert today"Haruhi commented as Hikaru got into the limo. He didn't even start grabbing at her for a hug like he always did when they were alone.

"I told you I love you Haruhi, there's not need for me to rush anything"Hikaru surprised himself at how nice he was being. But then again begin around Haruhi just made him feel different, he wanted to be nice to her, to make her smile and laugh.

Even Haruhi had been taken back a bit by his statement, she hadn't expected such a serious answer from him, let alone such a sweet one. Being sweet had always been Kaorus department.

'Is this the new Hikaru? The Hikaru that loves me?'Haruhi thought as she sat beside him in the limo. She noticed he had gotten closer and was now barely touching her hand.

"I can hold your hand tonight right? Since we're on a date?"Hikarus hand was hovering over hers, but he wasn't looking in her direction. In fact he was trying his hardest to focus on a design on the carpeted floor of the limo.

'I guess this is'Haruhi thought with a faint smile on her lips. She had never thought Hikaru could be like this, but he was.

"Sure"Haruhi responded as she felt Hikarus hand cover hers. He scooted closer as they watched the sceneory around them pass, they were getting closer to the amusement park but Hikaru was already happy Haruhi was letting him hold her hand so willingly.

-The Amusement Park-

"Hikaru what the hell is this.."Haruhi mumbled as they stepped out of the limo and saw it was completely empty and the employees were lined up at the gate smiling and waving at them.

"I wanted tonight to be private, it is after all our second date"Hikaru shrugged not really seeing the big deal. After all he wanted to be alone with Haruhi, not with Haruhi and surrounded by hundreds of people that could always bug them.

"I want to go home"Haruhi whispered as Hikaru led her through the gate and passed all the happy employees that were cheering for them now. Haruhi just wanted to disappear.

"Why? I just wanted us to not have to wait for anything"Hikaru had led Haruhi to a bench in the middle of the amusement park, all the rides were lite up around them and the sweet bubble pop music was being blasted around the park. It was normally hard to hear because of all the people yelling and laughing.

"You didn't have to, I like simple things"Haruhi signed, she knew that Hikaru had only wanted to make today special, but she just hated when they spoiled her like that. It always made her feel like she owed them somehow.

"So you want other people here?"Hikaru asked not really understanding why Haruhi wouldn't want the whole park to herself.

"It just seems more normal"Haruhi suggested as she watched Hikaru wave over one of the works who was most likely the manager since he was dressed formally.

"Is everything alright Mister Hitachii?"The man asked obviously in a very good mood. But then again if you told every ticket in your park wouldn't you be happy?

"Contact my maid and ask them to come down with the rest of the staff to have fun at the amusement park"Hikaru quickly ordered the man and then grabbed Haruhis hand and began to lead her towards the rides.

"Hikaru you didn't have to do that..."Haruhi signed as she followed him towards the area were all the larger rides were

"I know, but I want this to be perfect"

It didn't take long for all the servents and their families from the Hitachii mansion came down, they didn't understand why Hikaru had requested all of them to come down but after Hikaru had ordered them to "Have fun" they didn't want to question them. So now the park was filled with the servents and their families from the Hitachii mansion, and they were all having a great time. The food was all of course, free, and Haruhi had been enjoying their foods in between rides. Before they knew it the night had already come and it was close to 7.

"Let's go on the fareswheel"Haruhi pointed to the large beautifully colored wheel. You could see the fareswell for miles and being at the top was always beautiful. Hikaru shrugged and let her lead him onto the ride. The good thing about all the servents being there was that they all had young kids, and none of them could ride the fareswheel.

Hikaru and Haruhi got into one of the small boxes that would eventually carry them to the top. It was always so beautiful at the top, but the last time Haruhi had been there it was 10 years ago and so much had changed.

"It's really nice tonight"Haruhi commented as she leaded back against her seat. She didn't mind Hikaru who sat next to her, with his arm around her. They really did look like a couple and you would never guess otherwise unless you already knew.

"Just don't get sick okay? There's a nice sushi place I plan on taking you to"Hikaru smiled as he felt Haruhi relaxing against him, her head now resting on his shoulder. She enjoyed the cool night air and the beauty of the night sky that seemed like out of reach now.

The box they were in was ready to make it to the top soon, as Haruhi waited for that moment.

"Hey Haruhi?"Hikaru pulled her a bit closer to him as they got closer to the top. An before he knew it they were now staring out over a beautiful view, the ocean sparkled a bit from the lights of the fareswheel but he had seen his view many times, honestly he was more interested in watching Haruhis face light up the way it did

"Hm?"There was a small creek and then they stopped, right at the top to see the perfect view for a view moments longer.

'He must have asked that we stop up here... not like there's anyone else on this'Haruhi thought as she realized that they were indeed stopped. She didn't know for how long but wasn't going to question it, after all this had always been her favorite part of coming to the amusement park.

"Is there a chance you'll fall in love with me?"Hikarus voice was the only sound she could hear besides the soft gusts of wind that blew through the small box they were in.

"Hikaru I..."Haruhi didn't know what to say, she in all honesty, didn't understand her own feelings yet. But when she felt Hikaru moving beside her it brought her out of her thoughts as she looked at him

Hikaru leaned forward and placed his lips over hers. It wasn't like their last kiss. This one was more passionate, it wasn't a simple sweet kiss, it was warmer and it drew her in. Like melting into a pool of warm water, Haruhi leaned back into Hikarus waiting arms that were around her back now. She placed her hand against his chest and gently pulled away feeling her heart racing now

"Hikaru wait I don't think it's safe to do something like this up here"Haruhi tired to make an excuse as she felt her cheeks flushing red. It was as if she'd ran a mile with the way she could feel her cheeks pulsing to match her heart beat.

'What was that?'Haruhi thought as she felt Hikaru coming closer to her again, this time his lips near her ear.

"I'll keep you safe Haruhi, you just need to trust me"Hikaru voice had lowered from his normal playful loving tone to something deeper, more lustful sounding.

'Trust Hikaru?'Haruhi had never really asked herself that question before. Did she trust him? Sure she trusted Kaoru with her secrets, Mori and Kyoya with her life, and Tamaki.. he could keep his lips shut. But Hikaru?

It was a silent conclusion as Haruhi closed her eyes and let him claim her lips again. While the bench they sat on was a basically a large hard plastic Haruhi didn't seem to mind so much as Hikaru laid her down on it. She could tell they had moved positions by how Hikarus hand was on her lower back and his other on her leg. With her hands tangled into his soft brown hair, she had to admit the color did suit him.

"I love you Haruhi"Hikaru pulled away from her lips allowing them to get a chance to breathe, he had never imagined it'd feel so good to kiss her. It wasn't anything like when he kissed his brother, or when he had kissed other girls in school before. It was so much sweeter and addictive.

'Why is this happening to me, it feels like I'm burning'Haruhi thought as she opened her eyes and felt Hikarus lips against her neck now. She could see the stars in the sky as she looked upward, she felt her lips were puffy now and her body felt warm. It was the same feeling she felt when Mori had been kissing her, but this time it was hotter and it actually felt like it would consume her.

'Why does she have to taste so wonderful? I didn't think that we'd be moving this fast but I..I want her'Hikaru had never planned for something like this to be happening, he was already surprised enough Haruhi hadn't demanded that he get off her. But it was happening and he didn't want it to end. Hikaru moved his hands to life Haruhis dress above her waist, it wasn't easy and Haruhi didn't seem to notice as Hikaru pushed her legs apart with his knees and was now pressing against her

"Hikaru?!"Haruhi came out of her dazed state of mind when she felt Hikaru pressing against her now. His hips were so close to hers and she could feel him pressing to get closer. She had never been so thankful for buying thick cotton underwear in her life.

Either Hikaru hadn't heard her or he simply wasn't listening when Haruhi yelled out his name in surprise because he was unfazed. He could feel himself harden as he pressed harder against her, he had never seen Haruhi like this before and it just made him want her move.

"Why do you have to be so dam cute"Hikaru held himself steady feeling like he was going to die soon, this had never happened to him before and he didn't know how to handle it. One on end there was Haruhi, the girl he loved more than anything lying before him but she sure as hell wasn't willing, and one the other end there was the fact he thought for a moment his designer jeans were going to squeeze him so tight that he'd die.

"I don't want to do this Hikaru"Haruhi would feel her body starting to cool down as Hikaru watched the look of calmness on her face. She wasn't worried, and she really had no reason to be.

"I know, I just really…you know"Hikaru didn't take long to back off her, he was sitting again within moments but had crossed his legs to help hide his current, 'issue' until it went away. An Haruhi had even returned back to her normal spot, feeling much better now.

'It did feel nice though… to feel so warm'Haruhi thought as Hikaru waved his into the air and the fareswheel began to move again. They had been waiting for his signal at the control center for a good 30 minutes now.

"I'm sorry Haruhi.."Hikaru felt a pain in his chest now as they began to come closer to the bottom. Had he gone to far? Haruhi wasn't even looking at him now

'Shit..'Hikaru didn't know what to even say to her now. He had pretty much assaulted her on their first real date! And if he had messed this up there was no way in hell she'd want to go out with him again

"Sorry for what?"They had stepped off the small stage that lead to the fareswheel by the time Haruhi answered him, she had been deep in thought remembering the warm feeling Hikaru ajd given her, but at the same time Hikaru thought she had decided to ignore him.

"For being so impulsive up there.. I've been trying to watch that"Hikaru explained as he kept a foot of space between them now, he was worried he'd upset her too much and she was too embarrassed to say anything about it.

They continued to walk for a few moments before Haruhi stopped, she stood there giving Hikaru a strange look

"It's not like we didn't both enjoy it"Haruhi shrugged not really sure about why Hikaru was apologizing, it's not like he had deflowered her right there on the ride without her consent. In fact he hadn't even removed her panties or touched her there. However Hikaru was shocked by how calm she was being, in fact she was being to calm and nice for his liking.

"Haruhi that's now how you're supposed to respond…"Hikaru signed as he walked back over to her, she had returned to her completely and unaffected self that saw nothing wrong.

"How am I supposed to respond?"Haruhi didn't understand, did Hikaru want her to be mad at him?

"You're supposed to yell at me and call me a pervert for touching you like that! For god sakes Haruhi I was ready to take you right there!"Hikaru hadn't realized he was yelling so loud until the employees who were around slowly started to move away and give them a bit more privacy to talk

"But you didn't"Haruhi interjected as Hikaru let out a breathe in frustration.

"Whatever, come on give me your hand and let's go"

The rest of the night went on without much incident,. Haruhi didn't seem fazed at all by what happened and Hikaru had let go of the guilt since Haruhi didn't seem to care at all. They had gone to dinner at some place Haruhi called affordable and now they sat outside Haruhis apartment in HIkarus limo.

"Thanks Hikaru"Haruhi smiled happily holding the left overs from the restaurant in her hand, she would give them to her dad when she got inside and he'd of course want to know about her night.

"Haruhi before you go can I ask you something?"Hikaru placed his hand on the door handle that Haruhi had been reaching for. They had driven home in normal silence and now Haruhi was pressed up against the door with Hikaru leaning around her.

"Sure"Haruhi watched Hikarus eyes carefully as he seemed to be thinking about something pretty hard but was having a difficult time saying it

"If I had done that.. on the fareswheel up in a bed with you.. would you have let me continue?"

Moments passed of silence as Haruhi sat there looking at Hikarus face, studying his features before she finally answered.

"Yes"

**Please review! I'll be updating soon, Mori is up next**


	15. It's Over Now Right?

**Thank you for your reviews, but I'm brusting with ideas now and have to continue. **

"What am I doing?"Haruhi thought as she laid there now with her eyes open and staring at the ceiling. She was dressed in a nice shirt and a knee length skirt her father had given her, but it was 2 hours before Mori was going to come a get her. So now there was plenty of time to think about the past events that had occurred last night

'This can't be what I think it is'Haruhi closed her eyes as she tired to rethink everything that had happened. She placed her hand over her chest and took in a breath. Things weren't supposed to be this way

"Mom I went to Ouran to study, not to find myself in the middle of something like this"Haruhi always talked to her mom in moments like this, after all it was supposed to be like her mother was always with her, looking out for her. An part of Haruhi really believed that.

*Unknown Song plays*

Haruhi reached over and flipped her phone open, she really wasn't in the mood to talk but ignoring everyone wouldn't make anything better.

"Hello"Her voice came out with a huff of exhaustion

"_Wow what's with that tone?"_

"Kaoru? Are you back already?"Haruhi asked as she immediately sat up and looked at her calendar, it was still Saturday and Kaoru wasn't due back yet, but there was no way he'd be calling her from France

"No not yet, but I've been missing you so…I figured I'd call"

"Aren't we 12 hours apart? You're in Marsellie right?"Haruhi eyes fell on the clock, it has to be at least 3 am there. Why would he even be awake at this hour!?

"Yeah, I stayed up to call you, it's really been kind of weird not talking to you"

Haruhi felt her chest tighten, what was this feeling? Guilt?

"Did you call Hikaru yet?"Haruhi asked as she felt the knot in her chest move to her stomach

"_I can just talk to him when I get back tomorrow, hey when I come back do you want to go out again? It doesn't have to be a date"_

"Kaoru I.."

"_Oops sorry Haruhi I gotta run my moms been on my ass all day! Love you Haruhi bye!"_

Haruhi heard him click the phone shut, and now was sitting there with that knot in her stomach. It made her feel uneasy.

'Why do I feel so… like I'm doing something wrong'Haruhi thought as she placed the phone down by her side and started to look around for a thermomitor. Was she sick?

Haruhi paced around the house and was able to take her temperature, it read normal and her stomach wasn't having the kind of pain it normally did when she was sick, and she hadn't eatten anything strange lately either.

"Haruhi dear are you okay?"Ranka asked as he looked out from the bathroom where he had been shaving. He had taken the weekend off to make sure he was home when Haruhi went and came back from her dates, he wasn't about to let anything get past him this weekend, it was a big week for Haruhi, she was growing up fast

"I'm just feeling a little weird dad"Haruhi leaned against the counter in the kitchen holding a cup of water. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was doing something horribly wrong here.

"Do you want to talk about it dear? You don't have to go on the date today"Ranka watched as Haruhi stood there staring into her glass of water, she'd been out of it for the past few weeks but today she seemed especially off. She in fact seemed like she was about to be sick.

"Dad.. I think I'm in love"Haruhi began as she felt like her chest was going to explode but at the same time she was about ready to sing. It was mess of emotions as she spoke those words. She could feel her hand starting to shake as she placed the glass down on the counter and Ranka came towards her.

Ranka watched as the realization hit his daughters face, she had never been very smart when it came to herself but now she knew and she was scared. So Ranka wrapped his arms around his daughter, giving her the comfort only a father could

"There's not thinking when it comes to love Haruhi, do you love him?"Ranka asked as he looked down at his daughter, her large brown eyes started to swell with tears as she stood there in her fathers arms. She felt like a child, a scared child who was normally so brave.

"That's the problem dad.. it's not a single him…"Haruhi could feel the tears slip down her cheek now. The realization hit her so hard now that she just wanted to break down and cry but at the same time she wanted to run out side and get everything off her chest.

"I'm sorry dear but could you explain? Daddys not really getting it"Ranka was now holding his daughter at arms length trying to give her some space wipped her own tears away not, trying to control herself.

-Knock-Knock-

"Coming!"Ranka looked over at the front door and then back at Haruhi who was now washing her face at the sink. He walked over to the door decideding Haruhi would talk to him as soon as she was done

"Oh Takashi you're early"Ranka opened the door to see Mori standing there in his kendo uniform, he had shown up early to get Haruhi so they could spend more time together before his match, however when she didn't open the door herself Mori already knew something was wrong.

"Hm..please come in"Ranka stepped aside to let Mori in, his eyes already scanning the area for Haruhi who he could see now coming out of the kitchen holding a small towel to her face. Her bangs were wet and her eyes seemed dry now.

'She's been crying'Mori thought as he polietly took his shoes off and then headed over to Haruhi with Ranka close behind him. Ranka followed Mori not really sure what to expect, after all Mori wasn't really a talker and seemed very good at hiding any feelings he was having.

"Haruhi"Mori now stood before her. His eyes scanning her face, taking in every little detail. He had always been good at this, and he had come to know Haruhi very well. He lifted his hand and placed it ontop of her head

"Hey Mori, sorry I didn't expect you so early"Haruhi reached up and overed his hand with hers. Moris hands had always been so big but welcoming, she never thought of him as scary of intimateding like so many other people did. But maybe that's because Haruhi never really took people for face value.

A few silent moments passed as Haruhi stood there waiting for his reply, she could tell his eyes were searching for something and that he was contemplating an answer. While Ranka stood by nervously unsure of what to do, her daughter had just been crying and now there was a tall silent man who seemed to be deep in thought

"You love them don't you? That's why you were crying"Moris question wasn't really a question, he was 99% sure that Haruhi was crying because she had just come to terms with her true feeling and didn't know how to handle it. This would be her first love an for a girl like Haruhi who pretty much lived her life as a boy, it wouldn't be easy to handle.

"I'm sorry Mori"Haruhi didn't know what else to say but that she was sorry. She had always cared about Mori, even if he had never expressed his love for her like the others had, part of her knew Mori did see her that way. But when he didn't take his hand off her head but instead move it to her cheek she knew he wasn't upset with her.

"Never apologize for your feelings"Mori gave her a slight smile as he remvoed his hand from her. An as always Mori never failed to amaze her, Haruhi should have known that Mori would be understanding.

"I'll see you Monday, do what you feel is right"An with that Mori left. He didn't need to say anything else for Haruhi to know that he understood her feeling and had excepted them with grace, but that didn't mean he wasn't a bit hurt.

"Takashi where's Haru-chan?"Hunny asked as Mori stepped back into the limo without Haruhi. The whole reason they had come early was so Mori could spend extra time with her, but Haruhi hadn't returned with him.

"I've already lost"Mori answered as he gave the driver the signal to go and head down to the tournoment. Mori felt a ping of disappointment in his chest as they continued to drive and Hunny took notice of it.

"All we want is Haru-chan to be happy, you did a good job Takashi"

-Haruhi—

After Mori had left Haruhi had retreated to her bedroom away from Ranka who wanted to know desperatly who had taken his little girls heart and how exactly she was going to deal with it. He was very good at playing mom and dad but he still worried for his daughter.

'I should just tell him and get this over with..'Haruhi thought as she stared down at the phone and opened the new message screen. She wasn't really one for texting since she thought it wasted time, but she didn't have it in her to call

'I'll just send it to both of them and it'll be done with'Haruhi thought as she took in a deep breath and decided now would be as good a time as ever

'I think I love you'Haruhi typed it out hastely and added the two recepiates before hitting the send button and closing her phone. She felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders as she placed the phone down on her night stand and strechted out feeling like a new women.

"Glad that's over with, I feel better all ready"Haruhi smiled at herself in the mirror and fixed her hair a bit, she felt better for sure now that it was all over. There would be no more dates and no more surprised from now on. It was finally over. Or at least that's what she thought

*Unknown Song Plays*

"Hm? Why is he calling?"Haruhi looked down and the caller ID and flipped the phone open

"Hey Kaoru whats up?"Haruhi sat walked out of her bedroom where Ranka was standing in the hallway waiting to talk to her some more. But now she was on the phone so he signed and went off to make himself some tea.

"Haruhi do you mean it? You love me?!"

"Yeah I kind of realized it a little while ago, I feel much better after telling you"Haruhi contiued to talk in her normal tone, not realizing the implications of her actions yet

"I'm coming home now, I'll see you soon"

"But don't you have another day there? There's no reason to come back early"Haruhi didn't get it, why was he rushing back from France now? There was still another day in the weekend and he was supposed to stay the whole time to help his mother due to Hikarus bad grades

But Kaoru had already hung up and began the process of coming home to see Haruhi

"Haruhi dear do you want to talk now?"Ranka asked as he came out with two cups of tea and set them down on the coffee table for him and Haruhi.

"There's not much to say dad, I realized my feeling and feel like my heads clear"Haruhi blew on her tea letting it cool before taking a sip.

"Well that's good dear but what are you going to do about those feelings? Are you going to confess to them?"Ranka asked a bit taken back by his daughter sudden change in attuitde

"I already did so now everythings over right dad?"Haruhi asked as she placed her tea down before hearing a knock

-KNOCK- it was more like a pounding

"Haruhi you can't confess to two of them!?"Ranka was shocked by his daughters lack of understanding, how could she get perfect grades but be so…dense. Ranka stood up as following after Haruhi who had went to get the door

"Coming!"Haruhi called as she headed for the door ignoring her father

"Why not dad?"Haruhi placed her hand on the door knob and undid the chain lock

"Because dear that's going to cause-"Ranka began but was cut of when Haruhi open the door

"I-I love you too!"There stood Hikaru, out of breath and holding his phone open, obviously he had seen the message she sent him. Hikaru was now leaning agianst the door frame as he tried to calm down and collect himself.

An then it hit her.. What was she thinking earlier? Confessing to both Hikaru and Kaoru? Of course they weren't going to be willing to share her, Hikaru had rushed over here without the slightest concern for his brother, and Kaoru was flying back from France as quickly as possible most likely not even planning on telling Hikaru.

However Ranka just stood there an signed, he knew this wasn't going to be good. Haruhi had made a mistake but not understanding just how "in love" both of them were with her. Not to mention she had yet to break the news to Kyoya who most likely would be upset, and Tamaki who would surely over react.

"**As I was saying dear, it's going to cause something like this"**

**Review please! Yes Haruhi had fallen in love with Hikaru and Kaoru, I hinted at it last chapter. Are you ready for the battle of the brothers?**

**Next chapter Kaoru will come back from France and Haruhi has to tell Kyoya that she's picked the twins over him! How will he react? What will Kaoru do when he find Hikaru - with Haruhi in - and -. I'll fill in all the blanks next time.**


	16. Bad Timing

**Thank you for the reviews**

It took Haruhi promising to see him tomorrow morning to get Hikaru to leave her house. He had grabbed her into a death hug that rivaled Tamakis and was refusing to let go. If her dad wasn't there he might not have even agreed to. But now it was late at night and she didn't know what to do, she hadn't been able to sleep but it was already… 4 am?! There was no way she'd be getting a good night's sleep tonight.

"Don't I have something important to do tomorrow?"Haruhi looked over at the calendar she had hanging above her head. Her fingers traced over the week until she hit Sunday and then it hit her

"I have my date with Kyoya tomorrow!"Haruhi looked at the clock and then back at the calendar. What was she supposed to do? Call and say sorry I can't go on a date I fell in love with the two most annoying people to be born since Tamaki? He wasn't going to take that well.

'If I call him I'll be able to leave a voicemail'Haruhi thought as she picked up her phone and quickly dialed his number. After all there's no way he'd be up at 4 in the morning, no one normal should be up this early

"_Hello Haruhi, and may I ask why you're up at this late hour?"_

'Crap'Haruhi thought as she realized that Kyoya wasn't a normal person, so why would he be asleep

"I was just calling to tell you that um… we should cancel our date for tomorrow because I…"

"_You what Haruhi? Answer wisely because I don't care for where this conversation is headed"_

"I don't feel good!"Haruhi knew it was a lie but when Kyoya answered her he already sounded beyond pissed. She could practically feel him glaring at her through the phone.

"_I see, well then that's fine we'll just go out another time"_

"Yeah so um.. I'm going to go to bed now"

"_Goodnight Haruhi, I'll see you Monday and we can discuss rearranging our date"_

"Goodnight"Haruhi hung the phone up and sat there now feeling like she had just made things worse. What if Kyoya found out she was lying? Would he yell at her? No he'd just be hurt and that'd be much worse than him yelling at her.

'What's wrong with me'Haruhi had never felt so lost, she had realized her feelings but acted so rashly that it just made things worse.

She looked over to her desk lamp, the only light still on in her room. It shinned down on a picture of all of them at the Ouran fair, they had all been so happy that day and none of this had started yet. Part of her wished for that, but then there was that picture from when her and Hikaru had gone on a date, and the funny looking cute spoon from her date with Kaoru. All of those things held a precious memory to her.

-Tap-

'What is that?'Haruhi looked around her room as she heard a tapping sound

-Tap-

'It sounds like..'Haurhi thought as she stood up from her bed and looked at the window next to her bookstand. An it was unmistakable. There was Hikaru on a ladder tapping at her bedroom window at 4 in the morning

"What are you doing?"Haruhi whispered as she opened the window. Hikaru was standing on top of a ladder that was being held by what looked like his limo driver at the bottom.

"Being romantic"Hikaru whispered back as Haruhi moved away from the window to let him in, but that wasn't his plan.

"I'm sneaking you out"Hikaru whispered back as he reached inside and grabbed Haruhis hand. The sweet smile on his face drew her in.

"I'm allowed to go out Hikaru, I don't need you to sneak me out…besides it's 4 in the morning shouldn't you be asleep?"Haruhi signed, this was exactly the kind of impulsive things Hikaru would do. He most likely got the idea from watching a movie or something about a girl and a boy falling in love

"Come on Haruhi it'll be fun, I want you to sleep over tonight"Hikaru whispered back getting his grip on her hand, he wanted to be with her all day since she had confessed to him. But he had been forced to leave and technically it was morning.

"I don't want to Hikaru, it'll see you in the morning"Haruhi pulled her hand away and hushed him with her finger

"It is morning"Hikaru had a point. Haruhi stood there with her arms crossed for a few moments and then let out a huff. It's not like she was going to get any sleep tonight anyway. It was already 4 in the morning and she wasn't even tired.

"Fine lets go"

-Kaoru—

'I can't wait to see her'Kaoru thought as he stood there at the airport. His mother wasn't happy with him coming back a day early so he wasn't allowed to take their jet and was forced to take a normal plane. So now he was standing there waiting his limo to show up.

'We'll start out slow with a romantic date and then I'll invite her on a trip this summer'Kaoru was sitting at a bench looking through some magazines he picked up while waiting for the limo to arrive. He'd been excited during the plane ride and kept checking his phone to see if she called him, but it was 4:30 in the morning now so he knew she wouldn't be awake.

"I'll show up first thing in the morning, we'll study and have breakfast before going shopping"Kaoru whispered to himself with a smile on his face, he his heart felt like it might burst out of his chest in excitement.

"Young Master Kaoru"The limo driver pulled up in front of Kaoru and rushed to open the door for him. It had been extremely last minute that Kaoru had called the main house for a car to pick him up but that didn't mean he should have to wait.

"Take me home"Kaoru order was simple as he stepped inside the limo. His driver bowed and closed the door before getting into the driver seat

"It'll be a 45 minute driver young master, I'm afraid they've closed the main bridge and we'll need to detour"

-Haruhi and Hikaru—

"Hikaru I swear if you try anything I'm going to leave"Haruhi whispered as she laid there under the soft cool blanket. The bed was so soft it made her want to melt into nothingness, it was so soothing she actually wanted to fall asleep now. But that didn't change where she was, she was in fact lying in Hikarus bed close enough to him where she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. His hands rested over hers since she didn't trust him not to wander them during the night.

Hikaru didn't respond but made a small snoring sound pretending to be asleep

"I know you can still hear me"Haruhi signed as she felt Hikaru pull his hand away from her. His hand was now against her upper back gently rubbing his hand over her cotton shirt.

"Can I have a goodnight kiss?"Hikaru whispered softly as he pressed himself closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and slipped his leg between hers, getting their limbs entwined.

"No! Now get off or I'm leaving"Haruhi started to wiggle around trying to shake Hikaru off but he just kept his place pressed up against her. It got to the point where Haruhi had pushed the blanket off them and they were just lying in the cold bed

'I guess he's not going anywhere..'Haruhi thought as she stopped fighting and just let Hikaru hold onto her. She didn't mind it really, he was warm and the bed was so soft she really could have just fallen asleep right then and there. It didn't take long for Hikaru to fall asleep once Haruhi stopped fighting him, he'd never held anyone else at night but his own brother, however holding Haruhi just felt so right.

-Kaoru—

"I better get to bed already"Kaoru let out a yawn as he walked up the staircase. He'd finally gotten out of the limo and returned home but it was already 6 am and he wanted to see Haruhi to breakfast. But he was so exhausted now form the flight and the limo ride.

'I don't want to be too tired to see her'Kaoru thought as he wandered down the hallway towards his bedroom. But as he walked he stopped at Hikarus room. His hand reached for the door knob but then he stopped.

"Old habits die hard"Kaoru whispered as he continued to walk down the hallway but pulled his phone out, he only had 3% left so it was enough to make one call before he would need to plug it in. An of course he wanted to call Haruhi, she would still be sleeping or just about waking up to do some commoners things.

'If she doesn't answer I'll just leave a message for her to call me back'Kaoru thought as he pressed her number for the speed dial let it start to ring. But then there was this weird sound.. Kaoru couldn't put his finger on it

*Soft muffled sound*

'What is that?'Kaoru thought as he stood there in the hallway with his phone waiting for the voicemail to come on. It took a few moments before he heard the small click

"Hm..Hello?"

Kaoru didn't answer…he stood there in the hallway with the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Who is this?"

Kaoru closed his eyes and hung up the phone, he knew that voice. He turned back down the hallway and ran up to Hikarus door, he didn't bother knocking but instead turned the knob and pushed the door open.

The door hit the wall with a small bang as Kaoru stepped inside. An there was Hikaru sitting in bed half awake holding Haruhis phone in his hand.

"Kaoru? Was that you calling?"Hikaru asked as he stood up and let out a yawn. He started to stretch out as Kaoru walked over to him. With Hikaru slightly dazed and tired eyes he didn't notice how angry Kaoru looked

'Where is she?'Kaoru thought as his eyes scanned the room, the bed was empty and Haruhi didn't seem to be the in room, the bathroom door was open so she wasn't in there either

"Why do you have Haruhis phone?"Kaoru asked as calmly as he could, he didn't want to accuse Haruhi of anything and didn't want to start a fight with his brother. Haruhi had just realized her feelings for him and he didn't want her to doubt those feelings.

"Kaoru?"Haruhis voice came from Hikarus open bedroom door. Kaoru and Hikaru turned around and looked at her, she was standing there in a very unattractive shirt and shorts that made her really look like a boy. But they both knew she was a girl, a girl that they loved.

"Haruhi why are you here? Are you okay?"Kaoru walked away from his brother and headed over to her. He immediately took her into his arms and held her tight, he had wanted to hold her the whole time he was gone. Her hair smelt like strawberries but her shirt smelt like his brother which is something Kaoru wasn't very happy about

"Kaoru what are you doing? Hugging my Haruhi"Hikaru didn't like what he was seeing, he stood up and crossed his arms, letting out a huff and feeling some jealousy building in his stomach.

"Your Haruhi?"Kaoru looked back at Hikaru who was standing there in his pajama pants looking like he had a mix of jealousy and confusion running through his head.

"Guys wait a moment"Haruhi pulled away from Kaoru as she moved to stand between them. Kaoru didn't have his normal clam expression but instead looked like he had a mix of anger and pain on his face.

"Haruhi please explain to my loving brother that you love and want to be with me"Kaoru spoke calmly trying hard to maintain his composure. He had never been the impulsive twin but they had already made the choice to fight for Haruhi, he wasn't going to give his happiness up for his brother's sake. They were two different people. He was Kaoru, and the one who was not him, was Hikaru.

"Haruhi please explain to my confused little brother that you're mine now"Hikaru took a step forward as he spoke, he gripped the nightstand near him trying to control his emotions. He got angry easily, but never with Kaoru, but now he was angry with him. Kaoru was trying to claim what he called his, and he had even gone as far as to say that she loved him.

"Guys please calm down for a moment, I love you both and-"

"**Is this what sick people do Haruhi?"**

**Yes Kyoya has walked in on Haruhis confession. Please review! **

**In the next chapter, Haruhi will have to explain to Kyoya who isn't very happy, an try to sort things about between Kaoru and Hikaru. What will each of them be willing to do? Lemon in the next chapter, so it's 18 and over of course.**


	17. No Promises Part One

**Thank you for the reviews**

"Kyoya senpai what are you doing here?"Hikaru looked past his brother to where Kyoya was standing. His eyes were hidden by the glare from his glasses, which was a good thing because his body language looked like he'd explode into a mass of dark flames at any moment.

Haruhi stood there unsure of what to do now, that's not now she wanted to tell Kyoya, and Kaoru seemed just as confused as Hikaru now.

"I went by Haruhis house to drop off some medication, but then I saw Hikarus limo leaving and followed him"Kyoya stepped farther into the room and past Kaoru who had lost all his anger by now and was trying to figure out a rational explanation for everything that was happening now

'Why is Haruhi here? Why does Hikaru have her phone and why the hell is Kyoya here at…7 am'Kaoru watched Kyoya carefully as he stepped past him, his hands were in his pockets and he stepped closely. Kaorus eyes moved over to Haruhi who seemed to be nervous now, even more nervous than she was a moment ago. Was something going on with her and Kyoya? Kaoru would have to find that out later

"Of course I waited a good hour for you to leave Haruhi"Kyoya voice remained calm as he walked over to Haruhi, he didn't face her, and instead he looked off towards Hikaru who stood there shirtless in his pajama pants. His hair a mess and the bed equally as messy with the blanket on the floor.

It took Haruhi a moment to realize that being angry at Kyoya wasn't going to fix anything, he had gone to her home out of concern and had been faced with a very less the pleasant sight. She couldn't blame him for following her all the way here, not to mention that he waited a full hour before coming in to get her

"Kyoya I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth, but I just don't feel that way about you, I won't lie and tell you I didn't feel anything when you kissed me, or that I wasn't kind of happy when you'd stop by out of the blue… but I've come to realize that I love Hikaru and Kaoru, maybe they're not the best choice I could make but I still pick them"Haruhi had stood her ground, there was really no other way out of this. But as she saw Kyoyas guard drop and the hurt look in his eyes became evident, she regretted being so blunt about it. If he had heard that and was alone, he might have cried, however he did have an appearance to keep up. He didn't want the twins to see how much it hurt him that Haruhi hadn't picked him.

'What's going on here..'Kaoru thought as he stood on the side watching things play out. What had he missed when he was in France?! Why was Haruhi pretending to be sick and when did Kyoya confess to her, and why would she even have to lie to him?

"I'm sorry Kyoya"Haruhi had never seen him like this before, he had always known what to do, and what to say. But as she looked at Kyoya now, he seemed lost, empty, he had lost in a battle where he had been willing to risk everything else.

"I'll see myself out, be on time for club activities tomorrow"An with that he left. Kyoya didn't look at either of them, but the image of him walking out of the room seemed to be burned into Haruhis mind as she stood there now, speechless.

'Why don't I feel any better now'Haruhi thought as she heard the sound of a car leaving in the distance. He hadn't even addressed her, he hadn't said he'd forgiven her and it was okay. He ignored it, and left. An that hurt much more then she had thought it would.

"Would someone tell me what I missed"Kaoru had dropped his coat onto a chair and was now in the process of unbuttoning his shirt to cool off a bit, although their home was never hot, it seemed to be stuffy tonight.

"I'm going to wash up"Haruhi rushed into Hikarus bathroom where she quickly closed the door at turned the water on. She let the cold water run over her hands, staring down as it swirled down the drain.

While Haruhi stood over the sink Hikaru explained to his brother all that he had missed. How they had all confessed to Haruhi, how Ranka had allowed them all to date her, and of course Haruhis fainting and Hikarus argument with Kyoya. All this sank in pretty deep as Karou sat there on his brothers bed, he never expected to have missed so much.

"So that about sums it up"Hikaru was pulling a shirt out of his dresser drawer, his hands going over the soft fabrics looking for something that Haruhi might be able to fit since her outfit right now was so unattractive part of him couldn't stand it.

"Hey Hikaru…"Kaoru watched as his brother continued to look through the drawer. Hikaru started pulling out long dress shirts that made him blush a bit when he thought of Haruhi wearing his clothing, it seemed to intimate.

"Yeah?"The air had cleared almost instantly between Hikaru and Kaoru once Haruhi had explained her feelings for them, and they both had a moment to remember that they both loved Haruhi and that they were brothers, bonded forever by an unspoken bond.

"Do these bed sheets need to be changed"Kaoru had his hands in his lap, his hair covered his eyes as he refused to look at Hikaru, how seemed to still be looking for a shirt. It took Hikaru a moment to figure out why Kaoru would be asking such an odd question, he had never cared about house hold chores before, they were commoner activities that held no interest to them. An then just like an alarm going off Hikaru realized it, his hand were holding a blue silk shirt as he closed the drawer.

"No, they're still clean"

"What's still clean?"Haruhi emerged from the bathroom looking like she had just woken up, which she had. However it was till a bit earlier then she normally got up on a weekend unless there was things to be done, not to mention the lack of sleep.

"This shirt, here"HIkaru tossed the shirt over to Haruhi who simply shrugged and headed back into the bathroom, even she had to admit she needed to change into something more comfortable then her beat up T shirt.

"HIKARU!"

"She came home too?"Hikaru signed as he pulled a shirt for him out of the dresser and started to button it up when his mother came walking in through the open door. Kaoru wasn't about to interfere with this since his mother was still pissed at him for leaving early.

"Which one of you is Hikaru!?"Miss Hitachii stormed in and looked at her two sons. She had learned to tell them apart long ago but this was part of how she played with them. Even if she was kind of pissed right now.

"Right here"Hikaru raised his hand after he finished buttoning his shirt, it was going to be a long day. But that had been the best sleep of his life.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice that you didn't finish those designs for the winter line? You only designed one dress and you didn't even pick the fabrics or colors for it"Miss Hitachii didn't waste time chewing into her oldest son, he was due to take over her company one day and if he wasn't able to produce quality work at a good enough rate then there'd be no way of surviving. But she had noticed he seemed distracted lately.

"I'll go finish them now ma'am"Hikaru knew better then to fight with his mother, he never won that fight and never would. She was unreasonable and yelled too much, then if he did happen to have a good point she'd just prank him later. So he followed his mother out without any fight and grabbed a pair of jeans so that he could finish getting dressed before she would force him into the studio.

"Haruhi.. why do you do this to me"Kaoru sat there on the bed after his brother left, he had half forgotten that Haruhi was in the bathroom changing until she came out dressed in Hikarus long blue shirt with her still very unattractive slip on shorts on. But the sight of her still took his breathe away, she looked so unnaturally adorable.

"Kaoru do you mind taking me home now? I don't think I'll be able to get any sleep here.."Haruhi walked over to Kaoru, her t shirt folded nicely in her hands as she stood there waiting for his answer. But Kaoru was awe struck, she had never looked more appealing to him. Or maybe that was because he hadn't seen her in a week.

"We can go to my room, it'll be quite"Kaoru just let the words fall out of his mouth without thinking. But Haruhi just shrugged and agreed. It wasn't until Kaoru was walking down the hallway holding Haruhis hand that he started to panic a bit.

'What am I doing? Well..she didn't protest'Kaoru thought as he opened the door to his bedroom. It was modest but his standard, the king sized bed, the soft blue color of the walls and the cream colored curtains that were thick enough to block out the sun.

Kaoru didn't say anything as he unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it onto the floor for the maid to pick up later, he began to undo the buckle on his belt but then took notice of how Haruhi face held a light pink blush and her stiff posture, she must have just realized her situation.

"I'll keep my pants on, promise"Although it would be the first time Kaoru slept in his jeans he didn't want to push Haruhi. She probably hadn't even really noticed how Hikaru had been half naked when they went to bed. But now she was more alert.

"I won't bite"Kaoru sat there with his legs covered by the soft blanket, his hand extended to Haruhi who was still standing on the other side of the bed.

'Kaoru was always the sweet one.. I guess that's one of the reason why I..'Haruhi thought as she took his hand and claimed into bed. It was dark in the room but she could still easily make out his feature. The bed was soft like Hikaru but the person laying in it with her made all the difference.

Haruhi laid down next to him under the covers, she didn't have to warn Kaoru about trying anything, he never tried anything when they were alone and if he did, it never went too far. Kaoru was very aware of the lines, he was careful not to hurt her or to push things without her permission.

It didn't take long for both of them to fall into a dreamless slumber, hours passed, an by the time that Haruhi began to stir it was already 10am, but she had nothing she needed to do today so there was no rush to get out of bed. But she found it curious how she ended up so close to him, her head resting on his arm, and her body curled up against him. He wasn't as warm as Hikaru was, but that's because he was gentler.

"I love you Kaoru"Haruhi whispered softly, she had never said it to him. She wasn't sure how to say it really, but now that he was sleeping she felt comfortable with it. After all she wouldn't have to deal with the aftermath of saying it to him. At least that's what she thought

"I could get used to hearing that"Kaoru opened his eyes and turned over onto his side, keeping Haruhi on his arm. It alarmed her at first but then she just let out a huff, he had been pretending to sleep.

"Why didn't you say anything if you were awake"Haruhi couldn't help but be annoyed by that, not with Kaoru but with herself that she let him trick her like that.

"I wanted to hold you longer!"Kaoru wrapped his arms around her and started to laugh as she wiggled and squirmed to get away until she felt his weight on her and she stopped.

"Kaoru?"

Haruhi looked up to see Kaorus eyes peering into hers, his gaze was unmoving. She could feel his free hand on her hip while his other hand propped him up, and how his knees rested inside hers. The last time she had been in this position was with Hikaru on the fareswheel. But Hikaru was no Kaoru, and Kaoru was not Hikaru. An now they rested in a bed not ontop of a farewheel.

"I've missed you Haruhi"Kaoru bent down and placed a kiss on her lips, this kiss felt different then she had expected. It wasn't sweet and soft, it felt like a cold ice on her lips that burnt and made her heart ache. It made her chest feel like it was filled with water that turned into bubbles that would egg her on. She could feel his hands wandering, moving along her exposed thighs then up under her shirt, she could feel her skin tingle as his hands ran up her stomach.

"Kaoru wait"Haruhi could feel his kissing her neck and it made her want to just close her eyes and enjoy this feeling, but she felt his fingers run along the bottom wiring of her bra she broke out of her trance state. However Kaoru didn't exactly stop, he let his hands cup her small chest through her bra as Haruhi let out a small gasp and a grin spread across his face.

"I promised I'd keep my pants on, just let me make you feel wonderful"Kaoru words were so smooth, as he whispered them into the nape of her neck. Haruhi didn't know what to say, she had to admit when he touched her it felt wonderful, but what about Hikaru? What about their friendship?

Haruhi closed her eyes again as she spoke the words that she didn't realize would give Kaoru so much power over the moment.

"10 minutes an nothing under my pants"Haruhi had never expected Kaoru to be one to not agree to her terms. He had always been very reasonable, but that's when he was her friend. Right now he was her love, not her lover yet, but her love. She loved him dearly and now that he was aware of that, there wasn't much need to pretend that he didn't want to be with her. So when he continued to kiss her neck but whispered gently against her ear.

"I can't promise that"

She knew Kaoru would be teaching her something new

**Part one done :D**


	18. Kaorus Love and Hikarus Pain

**There comes part two! Thank you for the support and the reviews, this story is just about to start getting good now. But this chapter is why my story is rated M so please beware, only 18 and older for this chapter. And I apologize for the late posting, I've been having the best time on vacation and didn't bring my computer.**

"Young Master I know it isn't my place to be so personal with you, but would you like to talk about it?" Seizaburo Tachibana had been Kyoyas private body guard since the Kyoya had been permitted to leave the house. He shadowed him everywhere and kept tabs on everyone who was close to him, but never once had he stepped out of line. Howev-er now he felt he needed to.

The room by all means looked like a murder scene, the tv was smashed to bits, every bit of furniture was flipped over and the king sized bed had been used off the second floor of his young masters bedroom and now laid crashed onto the floor. While Kyoya laid there on a pile of broken cds he had pushed off the shelf, he had never looked more pained. An it wasn't from the bleeding from his hands.

"I lost"Kyoya had never spoken to an of his servants or this family about personal matters. But now he didn't know what to do, he was lost. He had come home and saw a picture of Haruhi that he had Ranka mail over to him sitting on his desk, and it set him off. The pain was like nothing he thought possible, is this what a broken heart felt like? Had he really loved her that much.

"Sir please forgive me but we don't know how to help you"Tachibana gestured to the rest of his security team who had started to pick up the mess and order the maids to call a doctor to treat Kyoya hand.

While the servants began to clean the broken glass, they made sure to keep their distance from Kyoya who still laid there staring into nothingness with Tachibana by his side awaiting his young masters command.

"Tachibana"Kyoya didn't bother looking over to his body guard, he didn't have the energy

"Yes young master?"

"Get Tamaki on the line for me"

-Kaoru and Haruhi,10:30 am**— (Everything past this line is M until the next chapter)**

'He's going to kill me, I'm going to die'Haruhi thought she was going to burst into flames as she struggled not to move away or to scream. It was unbareable, she had never thought that simply having someone touch her could be sending all these shocks through her body. With her eyes closed and her hands tangling into Kaorus hair she struggled not to make any noise.

'Why is she so quite?'Kaoru couldn't help but think it was odd, sure Haruhi was exactly the emotional type but he had never met a girl that did squil when he touched her. He had taken her left nipple into his mouth and sucked on it gently so he couldn't hurt her, while he kept his hand massaging her other small breast making sure to let her enjoy every bit of the slow torture. But as Kaoru carried on he felt her fingers now leave his hair and could tell she was covering her mouth.

"Haruhi?"Kaoru took a moment and sat up so he could see her face. Haruhi laid there now covering her mouth looking like she was about to break. Kaoru watched as she slowly opened her eyes to look at him, her normally large brown eyes were half closed and seemed to be hazed over with a thin cloud of lust and confusion.

"Haruhi why are you covering your mouth?"Kaoru scooted as close to her as he could, as he moved he pressed his now very obvious hardened length against her. He didn't notice how much he was actually pressing against her until he leaned forward and brushed upward against her hips that had opened themselves up for him while he had been lovingly assaulting her chest. It was with this sudden pressure using against her that Haurhi dropped her hands

"Ah"A tiny sign of pleasure and shock escaped Haruhis lips as she laid there now. Her face was red and she didn't know what to say. Kaoru was pressing against her so closely and she didn't know what to do.

'What's happening to me? This is so..wrong? No it's not wrong it's natural but I don't want him to see me like this!'Haruhi couldn't help but feel embarrassed now that she had let out that little moan. She didn't know anything about sex, so she never knew that girls felt or did, only that it hurt the first time and that it felt good after that. But now that she was lying there with Kaoru between her legs, pressing against her she didn't know if she was supposed to be feeling the way she was.

'She's so cute!'That sweet sound that escaped her lips, it only let Kaoru know he was doing something right. Not that he didn't already know what to do. But hearing Haruhi make such a sweet sound for him just let him know for sure that she was enjoying this as much as he was.

"Kaoru wa-wait"Haruhi could hear herself stutter as she felt cold air brushing against the skin of her hips. She couldn't bare to look at him but knew Kaoru was in the middle of removing her pants and panties with it. But as felt his hands pause for a moment as he heard her pled.

A moment passed as Kaoru waited for Haurhi to continue, but she just laid there still, her hands gripping the sheets as a pink flush on her cheeks as she refused to look at him.

"Do you trust me Haruhi?"Kaoru asked as he patiently waited for her answer. But it was almost immediate when Haruhi said

"Yes"

It wasn't something she really needed to think about, Kaoru had always been someone she could trust. He never lead her astray and always looked out for her best interest.

"Then you know I won't hurt you, or take anything without your consent?"The sound of his voice was soft and soothing, he was showing her compassion and that he would be willing to do nothing more then what she asked. But those were things they both already knew, it was just nice to hear it again.

"Yes" An with that Haruhi felt her heart rest for a moment and then she felt Kaoru continue to slide off her clothing, leaving her bare for him now. She waited for his next move but then heard he light rustling of cloth and decided it'd be a good time to look at him

"What are you doing?"Haruhi watched as Kaoru sat on the edge of his king sized bed undoing his belt and unzipping his pants.

"It kind of hurts to keep these on right now…"Kaoru didn't think she needed further explanation but Haruhi was still looking at him as he started to sooth his pants off

'What? Oh my gosh really? It gets that big?!'Haruhi eyes were on his boxers as Kaoru stood there in the nearly dark lightening of his bedroom. He had left his pants on the floor now with his shirt and was standing there in his comfy looking black boxers were there was a very noticeable "issue" being restrained.

'I can trust Kaoru, so why do I still feel this twisting in my chest'Haruhi thought as she felt the bed moving under her, even though it was soft she could still feel the ripples as Kaoru crawled over to her. She could feel goose bumps forming on her arms now.

'If only I could have her like this, for every moment after this one'Kaoru couldn't help but think of that lovely thought as looked down at her. Her eyes taking an interest in the lamp that sat next to his bed on the night stand, and a faint blush on her cheeks that would have been a bright red in normal lightening. She was lovely to him.

'So that I could be all she's thinking about'Kaoru let his hands wander as he placed his palm down on her stomach and felt her move a bit underhim. She was already getting nervous. Not that he blamed her, he was moving fast with her at this moment. But he'd loved her for so long.

It was a very slow dance as Kaoru moved his hands over her stomach, he was surprised at how soft her skin really felt against his fingers. He let his fingers softly trace over her skin until he found his fingertips floating above her most private area. He could feel how tense she was by the way Haruhi was laying ridged against him, her knees pushing against his.

'What's he doing'Haruhi could feel the twisting knot getting tighter in her stomach as she felt the one in her chest fade away forgotten. Her eyes moved to see Kaoru staring down at her body, the thought of him looking at her the way he was, with a lustful loving gaze made her want to run away and hide.

'I'm too selfish now that we're alone"Kaoru thought dipped his hand lower and grin when a small yelp escaped her lips. Kaoru knew a women body well by now, after all he was a host and a very attractive young man. But Haruhi was different. He was gentle when he slipped a single finger into her and was amazed at how well she reacted to him. She was so innocent and didn't know how to react to this new feeling that was over coming her. Her small chest heaved slightly as he continued his motions. Being egged on by each little moan that escaped her lips.

'I maybe the considerate twin… but I want to consider my own feelings as well'Although the majority of his thoughts were on Haruhis sweet little noises she made for him. Part of him was thinking about how far this would go.

"Kaoru I don't feel good"Haruhi moved her body to wiggle away from him but Kaoru just moved closer, not willing to let his chance escape him. Even though Haruhi had take a good about of biology courses she wasn't ever taught the concept of what an "orgasm" was, but Kaoru knew very well by the ways Haruhi turned and twisted beneath him, he was going to have the pleasure of being the first to bring her over that heave like edge and push her off.

"It'll feel better in a moment"Kaoru continued working his loving fingers into her, trying to remember this moment since it would be one he'd most likely be relishing about later. It didn't take long for Haruhi to let out a small squeal and shake slightly against Kaoru before she fell back down to earth and laid motionless.

'I-I, what did I just do? My body feels so tingly and hot'Haruhi laid there now feeling her breathing heavy and her hips shaking a bit. An as she looked up she saw Kaoru looking at her, that same kind loving and lustful gaze still remained. But now he was standing up and scooting off the bed.

"I'll be right back okay Haruhi?"Kaoru started to scoot off the bed, moving over the soft fabric of the comforter away from her. He had to admit, it was a lot harder then he thought it'd be to just leave Haruhi like that, and not take advantage of the situation. He didn't even notice that Haruhi had gotten up and reached over to him until he heard her say his name

"Kaoru"Haruhi reached her hand out and took hold of his wrist. He felt warm like Hikaru normally did, but she could feel he that he was straining his arm.

"Do you want me to get you some water or something?"Kaoru couldn't even look at her now, he could feel himself throbbing and needed to get a good distance away from her before he tried to do something he'd regret later.

"I want to finish this"

For a moment Kaoru didn't think he heard her right, but when he looked back at her, Haruhis eyes were set on him. A faint blush on her cheeks and she turned away right after he faced her.

"Haruhi… are you sure about this? I don't think I can stop once we start"Kaoru inched closer to her, he placed his hand against her cheek, feeling how warm she was now. He could feel her nod against his hand, she didn't want to speak. But she wanted him and that was all he needed to know.

"It'll hurt okay?"They moved together slowly in the darkened room. Haruhi laid her head back against the soft pillows that smelt like a cold sweet breeze, and Karou took her legs and helped against her body while he scooted forward.

'It can't hurt that badly can it'Haruhi closed her eyes as she started to feel the pressure of Kaoru pushing against her. It took a moment for the pressure to turn into a splitting pain that made her want to let out a scream. But the moment Kaoru was fully buried in her, she felt his arms wrap securely around her back.

'If I can just hold still a little bit longer she'll be okay'Kaoru was just thankful she wasn't crying. He'd met a few girls that actually cried and whined. But Haruhi took it with pride, she held onto him tightly and tried to calm herself as he remained still.

'I can't hold on like this forever'Kaoru thought as he laid there with Haruhi in his arms, she hadn't stopped holding him and was letting out small whimpers of pain every moment he tried to move. But he could feel his hips twitching out of impulse now.

"Ka-kaoru please"Haruhi could feel Kaoru body stiffening in his attempt not to move for her sake. Kaoru didn't need to hear her say it twice before he started to move, he was being as gentle as possible at first with her, taking his time when he pushed in and making sure to pull out slowly. It was uncomfortable at first but after a few minutes Haruhi could feel that twisting knot in her stomach coming back and little sparks of something new she hadn't felt before charging through her body.

"I love you Haruhi, I love you"It was the only thing that remained constant in Kaorus mind as he had his way with her. Haruhi had been all he ever wanted, and now he had her, he had her in his arms.

'That twisting again!'Haruhi's thoughts swirled around the sensation building up inside her no. She could hear Kaorus sweets words as he continued on with her, with each thrust she could feel the coiling in her stomach tightening an from that point it wasn't long until she let out a silent scream like the one she had only moments ago, but the difference was this time it was followed by a warm feeling that made her feel like she was on fire and second of blindness that when she came back from, Kaoru was practically laying on top of her breathing heavily.

"Ka-Kaoru did you just"Haruhi could feel her breathing starting to calm down as Kaoru rolled off her and she could feel him pull out. It felt warm and sticky.

"Yeah, I forgot to pull out"Kaoru laid there now next to an exhausted Haruhi who might as well have been half asleep, even with the ac running in their come keeping it at a nice 75 degrees, Kaoru felt a thin layer of sweat covering his body and Haruhi hair was slightly damp.

"Haruhi?"Kaoru looked over to Haruhi who by now was fully asleep with her eyes closed and curled up into a ball next to him.

'Even if it's just for now… I want to keep her close like this'Kaoru pulled Haruhsi sleeping form over to him, enjoying how she smelt like a mix of strawberries and now, himself.

-Later that Afternoon—

"Kaoru are you okay?"Hikaru asked as he walked down the hallway of their mansion. Hikaru had finally finished the designs for his mother and was heading back to his room to change and hopefully find Haruhi since the maids said she hadn't left yet. Then he saw Kaoru stumbling out of his room looking a bit dazed.

"Hi-Hikaru! Hey yeah I'm fine, are you done with mom?"Kaoru immediately straightened up and looked at Hikaru who was obviously concerned. He hadn't expected to see Hikaru to later, after he could discuss with Haruhi what they were going to do next.

"Yeah she finally let me go, I was hoping we could talk about Haruhi"Hikaru had been sitting down alone for a few hours and had time to think about Haruhi, him and Kaoru. He didn't want their love for her to return the great relationship him and Kaoru had.

"Hikaru wait about Haruhi.."Kaoru couldn't help it, if didn't care if Hikaru hated him, well he did care. But he wanted to tell him, he love his brother.

"You think we could share her too right? I mean as long as neither of us sleep with her or anything their won't be any jealousy issues"Hikaru carried on as Kaoru stood there in his pajamas unsure of what to say

"I just don't know if I could… deal with that"Hikaru smiled slightly as he looked up at his brother, he had to admit he was proud of the way he was handling this.

"Hikaru…listen I'm sorry but Haruhi and I-"

"Kaoru did you bring the water?"An there stood Haruhi. She had poked her head out of Kaorus bedroom door and was noticeable wrapped in his blanket and had a horrible case of bed head

"….."

"…."

"….."

All three of them stood there silently

"Haruhi are you…naked?"Hikaru didn't know what to say or even how to react. Part of him wanted to cry, but the other part of him wanted to die, and then he just wanted to murder Kaoru. But he loved Kaoru, who was obviously distressed at the moment.

"No"Haruhi wasn't exactly understanding what Hikaru was asking, she was obviously covered in a blanket and was in full view of Hikaru.

"Hikaru let me explain what happened"Kaoru stepped in between the two of them, forcing Haruhi to step more into the bedroom where she had just emerged from.

"Explain what?"Hikaru wasn't sure what was happening now, Haruhi had pretty much just confirmed for him that nothing had happened

"It wasn't Haruhis fault, I tricked her into it and she still loves you as much as she loves me"Kaoru just let the words fall out of his mouth like they were just trying to escape. While he felt Haruhis hand against his back

"I don't understand what you're trying to say Kaoru…"Hikaru was as unsure as ever now that Kaoru was just blurting things out to him that didn't make any sense, it didn't help that Kaoru also looked flustered and Haruhi was slowly trying to inch her way make out into the hall way making her look like some type of robber

"Hikaru what I'm trying to say is…I'm sorry"Kaoru dropped his arms to his side and looked Hikaru straight in the eyes, he could see his own reflection looking back at him. While he watched Hikaru jaw tighten and his fists curl

'If he hits me I've earned it'Kaoru braced himself for the hit when he heard the slight pop of HIkarus knuckle as he clenched his fist harder

"It's not his fault Hikaru, I was completely willing and I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings but I love Kaoru too"Haruhi had brushed past Kaoru and was now facing Hikaru, she could see the wild hurt anger that mixed in his face, his tight jaw and his eyes that looked like he wanted to cry now. It hurt her to see him like this… but she had already done what was done.

"Come with me"Hikaru reached out and roughly grabbed Haruhis hand before dragging her away from Kaoru back to his room. She didn't protest, seeing how upset he was it wouldn't have made a difference. An Kaoru followed behind them, not sure if he was supposed to or not but he was worried about Haruhis safety, and angry HIkaru wasn't something to mess with.

"Kaoru"Hikaru stood in front of his bedroom door now, his grip on Haruhis wrist remained as she stood beside him, with Kaoru standing a few feet away. Their eyes didn't met but Kaoru knew that Hikaru was serious

"I need to speak to Haruhi alone"An with that Hikaru dragged Haruhi into his room and let the door close behind him, leaving Kaoru outside. It didn't take long for Kaoru to make the choice to sit outside Hikarus bedroom and listen to them, he was still worried about Haruhi. Hikaru never was the understanding type. So as Kaoru sat there he pressed his ear to the door and ordered the servants to let him be. It wasn't till he started hearing them talk that he felt his stomach turn.

"What did she just say?"

**Thank you for the support. I'll be updating very soon.**

**In the next chapter. Hikaru talks to Haruhi about their relationship and Haruhi makes a tough choice. Kyoya steps back into the picture in an unexpected way. Kaoru is torn between his love for Haruhi and hurting his brothers feelings. While Ranka comes to a realization about what's been happening.**


	19. YOU

**Thank you all for the support and the reviews. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

"If you don't want to talk I'll just leave"Haruhi sat there now next to Hikaru on his kind sized bed. Waiting for him to say something. He had rushed them in there so fast Haruhi wasn't sure if he was going to yell at her or start a fight, but now he was just sitting there. His hair covered his eyes and his knuckles started to turn color as he gripped his knees tightly.

"Haruhi you love me right?"Hikaru hunched over a bit and let his head hang down. He could feel the weight of his own feelings pressing on top of his shoulders

"Yeah, so?"

Haruhis response was something to be expected, she wasn't understanding anything and that just made Hikaru sign.

"Then why would you go and do something like that?! I mean… It should have been me!"Hikaru could feel his angry starting to get the better of him, but he took in a breath and tried to remain clam. His hands gripped his knees tighter as he stared at Haruhi, waiting for her to answer.

"But I love Kaoru too, if couldn't be both of you"Haruhi didn't seem affected at all by Hikarus anger, she was so used to his temper already it didn't even bother her.

'This girl…She's going to kill me, my head is going to explode and I'll die'Hikaru thought as he tightened his jaw in disbelief. How could Haruhi not see how this is a HUGE deal to him!? He loved her first, he wanted her first, he…. Needed her more

Or at least that was his thought

"Haruhi… I… just why?! Why couldn't you just let me have you! I would have been just as good if not better!"Okay so maybe that was kind of a slow blow at Kaoru, who Hikaru knew was most likely listening outside. But he was upset, he had always wanted Haruhi all for himself. It had taken him hours of being alone and drawing to even come to the conclusion that they would share her, and not even fully share her since Hikaru knew he wouldn't be able to deal with sharing her physically.

"….Hikaru that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say…"Haruhi wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that, and Hikaru was starting to piss her off

"I already told you, I love and I love Kaoru. It shouldn't matter who I slept with first"Haruhi tried to remain calm and keep her voice down as Hikaru started to get seemingly more and more upset. He was no longer sitting but was pacing the room now. Back and forth, back and forth, he continued to pace the floor until he suddenly came to a stop.

"So by that logic Haruhi… you're willing to sleep with me too?"That cat like smirk spread across Hikarus lips as he leaned towards Haruhi. Taking advantage of the sudden change in attitude that took her off guard, Hikaru used the opportunity to push her back onto the bed.

He loved that surprised embarrassed look in her eyes as he leaned over her. But noted the small amount of annoyance.

"Hikaru I'm not in the mood for that sort of thing right now.."Haruhi looked away from him and closed her eyes, she wasn't going to give him the pride of bothering her.

"But you were in the mood for Kaoru"You could hear the bitterness in his voice as Hikaru hissed out his brother's name

-Kaoru in the hallway—

'Should I go in yet?No, it still sounds like Haruhis got this under control but… dammit'Kaoru sat there pressed against the door trying to listen the best he could.

"Kaoru why are you on the floor like that? Or are you Hikaru?"Miss Hitachii came walking down the hall way holding some papers in her arms and a bunch of fabric wrapped around her wrist.

"No you guessed right I'm Kaoru… I'm just listening to Hikaru and Haurhi…"Kaoru knew they never talked much about their friends, but their mom had met Haruhi before and seemed to be taken with her.

"Oh Haruhis here? How wonderful I should go in and say hello!"Miss Hitachii quickly brushed pasted Kaoru and swung the door open.

"Haruhi welcome back to our home!"Miss Hitachi yelled with a very happy laugh that immediately stopped when she realized the scene before her.

Hikaru had Haruhi pinned against the wall, his hand was holding a blanket in the air and Haruhi was trying to cover her body. Her cheeks were flushed pink and she looked on the brink of tears.

"Hikaru what the hell are you doing!?"Kaoru peaked into the room and took notice of the scene for himself, he didn't know what to think! He just felt pissed.

"Hikaru that's not how you treat a lady! I didn't teach you that!"Miss Hitachii was horrified at the scene! Her oldest son was pinning a young lady to the wall and she looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Mom! Kaoru it's not what you think I promise!"Hikaru quickly held the blanket up to cover Haruhi who grabbed it and wrapped herself up quickly. It didn't take long for Kaoru to rush into the room and the servants to come running when Miss Hitachii fainted from the shock.

'Shit! Shit! Shit!'Hikaru knew he was in trouble, there's no way that this could look any worse. Haruhi had even wrapped herself up in the blanket and was curled up into a ball against the wall. While Kaoru was pretty much running towards him with the intent to kill in his eyes

"What the hell do you think you're doing Hikaru!?"Kaoru didn't waste a moment in pushing Hikaru to the floor and getting on top of him. He wasn't going to punch him, no Kaoru wasn't the type to physically fight over jealousy, but he did begin to shake Hikaru violently

"Wait let me explain!"Hikaru yelled as Kaoru pretty much started to shake him hard enough to give him whiplash.

-At the Souh Second Mansion—

"Kyoya I appreciate you stopping by but.."Tamaki sat there unsure of what to do in a situation like this. Kyoya had never before asked if he could "come over" just to "hangout and talk". But there really wasn't anything that could be done.

Tamaki sat there with Kyoya in his bedroom. He didn't want to be rude but Kyoya looked like well… like he'd just escaped from jail and was on the run. While he sipped his tea slowly, much like he always did, Kyoya was slouching down and staring into his cup with a sad look.

"Tamaki as my bestfriend I take it that, I can trust you to not tell anyone about this"Kyoya placed his cup down and pushed it to the side. He watched Tamaki nod.

"About what? Kyoya you're freaking me out here!"Tamaki watched as Kyoya stood up from his chair and walked over to him. He walked like a zombie and it looked like he was going to collapse at any moment.

His foot steps slowed

He got closer

An he fell to his knees in front of Tamaki.

"Kyoya…"Tamaki reached out a shaking hand to his best friend. He didn't know what to do. He'd never seen Kyoya so defeated before.

"If you tell anyone about this I'll kill you, I'll serious come back here and beat the living crap out of you myself Tamaki"Kyoya dropped his head down hard on Tamakis knee, so hard for a moment Tamaki thought Kyoyas head as about to start bleeding but instead he heard a small sound.

"Kyoya…are you.."Tamaki reached down and placed his hand against his friends head. An sat there listening to his cry.

"S-shut up"Kyoya hissed out his words, ashamed of how fall he'd fallen emotionally. He had always been very strong and sure of himself, but now here he was. Crying on Tamakis knee.

"I understand"Tamaki bent over and placed his hand down on Kyoyas back. He didn't know how to soothe anyone really, so this was all he could do for him.

'I suppose at the end of the day, you really did love her more then I did'

-Kaoru, Hikaru, and Haruhi sitting in on the padeo of the Hitachii Mansion—

Haruhi poked at her eggs with the fork in her hand. It was quite. After she had gotten dressed again she had joined Hikaru and Kaoru outside on the balcony of their padeo for breakfast while Miss Hitachii went to recover from the shock.

"Haruhi"Kaoru was the first to speak to her.

"Yes?"Haruhi put her fork down against the soft cloth napkin that sat next to her plate. She honestly wasn't very hungry and it didn't seem like they were either. But none the less there was still a large selection of breakfast foods that had been masterfully prepared for them.

"Is Hikaru telling the truth?"Kaorus eyes narrowed at his brother who sat there poking at some grapes on his plate. Hikaru had explained very clearly what had happened but Kaoru obviously wasn't about to believe him. Not when it came to Haruhi.

"Yeah"To quote Mori senpai, Haruhi gave a very simple response. A simple yeah that made Kaoru sign and Hikaru smirk

'Why would you just let him do that to you?!'Kaoru wanted to shout out at Haurhi, but he had too much self control and knew that it would only start a fight between them two, and that would more then likely push her into Hikarus arms for the rest of the day.

"Take that Kaoru!"Hikaru however had no problem rubbing in his brothers face that Haruhi had wanted him as much as she wanted Kaoru. While Hikaru sat there, happily now, eating his breakfast , Kaoru sucked up his feelings and started to cut his pancakes.

'I wonder if my dad noticed yet'

-At the Fujioka home—

"Haruhi?"Ranka called for his daughter as he walked out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hands. He had woken up a few moments ago and went to grab some coffee that Haruhi would normally put on for him once she woke up. However today there was no coffee made and when peeking inside her bedroom, Ranka realized she wasn't home either

"She left her lamp on"Ranka reached over and turned the lamp on Haruhis desk off. Her books were still open and her pencil sat next to some unfinished notes

-Haruhi—

"Hey Haruhi you ready to go home?"Hikaru sat on the front steps of his mansion as Haruhi appeared out of the double doors wearing the clothes she had arrived in along with a bag of fruit for her father that Kaoru had given to her.

"Yeah, thanks for letting me stay over"Haruhi continued down the steps and noticed that only Hikaru was sitting in front of the limo waiting for her. She didn't think much of it except that she had hoped to talk to Kaoru again before she left.

"Is Kaoru…"

"Kaoru had to do something"Hikaru cut Haruhi off as he stood there with the limo door open and a grin playing on his lips

Haruhi simply shrugged and followed Hikaru into the limo

-At the Fujioka Residence—

"I see…"Ranka sat there now with his cup of coffee that had long gone cold. He let out a sign of frustration that only a fathers with a teenage daughter would understand.

"Thank you very much for hearing me out Ranka, I know I'm not exactly your favorite"Tamaki sat there with his cup of tea. He sat with his hand against the cool coffee table, enjoying how nice it always smelt in Haruhis home. Even if it was a comer dwelling, it had it's charm.

"Do you have anything else to say to me?"

Tamaki looked down at his watch and gave a sad smile at his own reflection

"No, I'll take my leave now"Tamaki had said his piece and was now ready to leave.

"Dad I'm home! Hikarus with me"Haruhis voice came echoing in from the door

"Hello Mister Fujioka!"Hikarus voice followed

"Welcome home dear!"Ranka called as he watched Haruhi then Hikaru appear through the hallway with Tamaki still standing with him in the sitting room. He kept his eyes on Tamaki, waiting for his reaction.

"Oh hey Tamaki senpai"Haruhi looked over at Tamaki who stood there with a strained look on his face. His eyes were narrowed as he quickly looked away from her and Hikaru. He knew that Haruhi had spent the night at the Hitachiis, and couldn't stand the thought of what could have happened

'He's no good for you Haurhi'Tamaki desperately wanted to say but knew he would only push Haruhi away, maybe even to the point where they wouldn't be friends anymore.

"Hi Haruhi, I'll just be showing myself out now"Tamaki tired his best to hide his emotions as he headed for the door

"Tamaki senpai is something wrong?"Haruhi asked but Tamaki was already running towards the door and didn't hear her question. He was too consumed by his own thoughts now.

"Dear come sit and have some tea with daddy! You too Hikaru"Ranka lifted up the small tea pot at his side and placed it on the table as he stood up and brushed his sweat pants off.

"Wait dad I need my pills"Haruhi started to follow her father into the kitchen but he had stopped right at the sitting room door. His scruffy face was confused.

"What pills dear? Are you feeling sick?"Ranka had noticed Haruhi had been under a lot of pressure lately with all the love issues. Could she have gotten a stress cold?

"You said to ask for my birth control when I started having sex right?"Haruhi bluntly asked as she stood there next to her father with Hikaru sitting at the coffee table behind her. Hikarus eyes went wide as Rankas face went pale.

"My..my baby"Ranka hands were shaking as he placed his hands down on Haruhis shoulders. He didn't know what to say. Sure he had said that, but he hadn't thought that Haruhi was really going to start having sex until she got married. Then again he had never really been clear with her about that.

Ranka looked up at his daughter

Haruhi seemed confused and slightly annoyed but her fathers reactions

Hikaru slowly stood up ready to head for the door

"….you"Ranka looked past Haruhi at Hikaru who was now standing up. He stepped past Haruhi and made a bash for Hikaru

"YOU!"

**Please review!**


End file.
